You Don't Understand!
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Atemu and Yami broke up with Yugi and Heba after hearing lies that Tea spread. With Yugi in a coma and Heba angry, will they be able to fix things. Main pairings are YamixYugi and AtemuxHeba slight bit of Tea bashing
1. Betrayal

This idea came to me, and I had to write it.

The pairings are:

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

SetoxJoey

MarikxMalik

RyouxBakura

one-sided YamixTea

DukexTristan

LeoxYuesei

This will be somewhat Tea-bashing. Not completely, but there is a little.

Also, the medical stuff is not something I'm sure of, so don't quote me!

Summary: Yami and Atemu broke up with Yugi and Heba becasue of a lie Tea spread. Yugi was in an accident that has him fighting for his life. When Yami and Atemu fond out the truth, they want to set things right with thier boyfriends. Can they make things right? Will Yugi and Heba give them the chance? Or will they let their anger rule thier decisions? Will Yugi survive, or will Yami lose the chance to make up things to him? And what secrets about Yugi and Heba's childhood will they discover in the middle of the dilemma? And will the friendships survive the ordeal?

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept the plot and OCs.

I would also like to say that the characters of Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. They are my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 1- Betrayal

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room other than the quiet sobs of the one beside the bed.

Yugi Moto lay in the hospital bed on a ventilator. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and his leg was in a cast. There was a bandage over one of his cheeks, and several cuts on his arms.

In the chair beside the bed, Heba Moto, Yugi's twin brother, sat, holding his brother's hand as he cried quietly for his brother.

Solomon Moto, the boys' grandfather and only living relative apart from each other, walked into the room. Tears of sadness filled his eyes at the heartbreaking and familiar scene. Solomon walked over and placed a hand on Heba's shoulder.

Heba looked up into his grandfather's tear-filled violet eyes. "Why, grandpa? Why did this happen?" Heba asked in a voice that could only be described as broken.

Solomon sat down beside his grandson and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know, my boy. I don't know. All we can do is wait." Solomon said.

"Why couldn't they believe? Why did they believe those rumors?" Heba asked.

Solomon sighed. "That is for them to answer." Solomon said.

Yugi and Yami had been in a relationship for six months as had Atemu and Heba, but it all fell apart a few weeks ago.

Rumors had started at school that Yugi and Heba were sleeping with other boys.

Atemu and Yami had confronted them, but they denied it. Unfortunately, Yugi and Heba had been disappearing a lot, so Yami and Atemu didn't believe them. After yelling and unforgiving words, Yami and Atemu broke it off with the boys, saying they were whores.

"We didn't cheat on them. We never would have. Why couldn't they believe us?" Heba asked.

"They can only answer that." Solomon replied.

* * * * * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tea cringed in fear at the volume of the former spirit's voice at her confession of her deception.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! DO YOU RELAIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Atemu roared just as loud.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think!" tea cried, tears falling down her face.

Leo and Yuesei were holding back Atemu and Yami, who looked like they were ready to kill Tea.

Of course, they had good reason to want to with what had she had revealed.

"Tea, how could you do something so underhanded and wrong? Do you even know what you've done?" Kyla asked.

"I know. I didn't think it would be this bad." tea said.

Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou all looked at tea with nothing but anger and hatred in their eyes.

Sayora and Mokuba looked at her im pain and anger.

Tea was crying at what was going on.

"Tea, do you know what you did by spreading those rumors? Do you have any idea what people have been saying about Heba and Yugi since you did that?" Joey asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I didn't think it would happen. I just did it. I didn't meant for people to call them that or to be mistreated the way they were." Tea said.

"Well, they were. You destroyed their lives by your lies!" Seto shouted.

Tristan and Duke walked into the room and were startled by Seto's words.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Ask her." Yami said in an angered voice as he looked at Tea with hate.

"Tea, what's going on?" Duke asked.

"I-I-" tea couldn't say it again.

"She's a lying, heartless bitch!" Atemu growled.

"Atemu, how can you say that after what Heba did?" Tristan asked.

After Atemu had found out that Heba had been supposedly cheating on him, Atemu was been furious.

"Because Heba and Yugi didn't do anything wrong." Leo said.

Tea gulped. "I started the rumors that Yugi and Heba were cheating on Yami and Atemu so that they would end their relationships with them because I-I wanted to date Yami." Tea said.

Tristan eyes widened. "You lied about that?!" Tristan shouted.

"Tea, how could you?! At school., everyone has been calling Yugi and Heba whores and two-timers and anything else that you can think of. Did you know that a guy almost raped Yugi because of it?" Duke demanded.

"What?!" The room was filled with shouted, but no one's louder than Yami.

"A guy was going at Yugi saying that since he was a whore, he wouldn't mind. Yugi was literally in tears. I stopped that and had the guy arrested for attempted rape. It helped that a police officer was nearby and saw the whole thing." Duke said.

Yami's glare of hatred turned to Tea. "You caused all this because you were jealous! How could you, Tea?! I thought that you were our friend!" Yami thundered.

Tea was crying even more as she cringed in fear. "I am, but I was just so jealous that the only thing I could think of was breaking you up, and I thought that would work. I didn't think it would get that out of hand." Tea said.

"Tea." Leo said sternly.

The girl in question looked at Leo and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Tea, there is no excuse for what you did. You not only ruined Yugi and Heba's reputations and have made them into nothing but whores in the eyes of the entire school, but you also destroyed two relationships. Relationships that wouldn't have ended had you not let your jealousy do such despicable things." Leo said.

"Tea, a true friend would have left well enough alone and let them be together and just be happy that they were happy. You showed that you don't value your friendships since you have damaged every friendship that you have." Yuesei said.

Tea looked around and could see that he was right. No one in that room was happy with her. In fact, they were all looking at her with anger and hatred. She had completely lost Yugi and Heba's friendship when they found out what she had done.

Sayora looked at Yami and Atemu. "Why did you not listen to Yugi and Heba, though?" Sayora asked.

"We were angry and didn't want to. They had been disappearing a lot, so we thought that confirmed the rumors." Yami said.

"Tea also was hinting that she saw them with people." Atemu said, death-glairing at Tea.

Tea was scared. She knew that Yami and Atemu were capable of sending her to the Shadow Realm, and she knew they were well on the way to doing that.

"I didn't think that the runts would do something like that." Bakura said.

Leo sighed and turned to Tea. "Tea, you need to tell Heba the truth and then when Yugi wakes up, you tell him. No one has more right to be angry than them. You ruined their lives, most-likely." Leo said.

Tea nodded. She couldn't believe how stupid and selfish she had been.

"Why did you suddenly decide to tell the truth?" Mokuba asked.

"I-I don't know. I just felt guilty, especially after that accident." Tea said.

They all knew that Heba and Yugi had been in a car accident when they had used a taxi to go home, and that Yugi was in a coma from the injuries he received in that accident.

"Well, that does a lot of good now." Atemu said harshly.

"Tea, it might be best if you leave." Yuesei said. He could tell no one wanted her here right now.

Tea nodded and quickly left.

"I can't believe what she did! No one deserves what to put through what the runts were!" Marik said angrily.

"I always saw Tea as the one who would do anything for her friends. I didn't think that she would do anything this low." Duke said.

"She was a jealous woman, and she did something stupid, but she must deal with consequences." Yuesei said.

"I know one thing. She destroyed any friendship that she had with Yugi and Heba." Tristan said.

"Are we any different?" Joey asked.

All eyes turned to Joey.

"What are you talking about, puppy?" Seto asked, putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "We didn't do anything to spread that rumor."

"I know, but we believed it, and we all said such cruel and hateful things to Yugi and Heba based solely on a rumor. I know they were disappearing, but that doesn't mean they were sleeping around. I mean, I disappear on you some, but I don't do that." Joey said.

"No one said anything worse than me. I called Yugi a whore. I told him that if he wanted to do it, he might as well charge for it." Yami said quietly, his downcast in shame.

"I told Heba that he was good for nothing and that I hated. I told him to stay out of my life." Atemu said quietly, also feeling ashamed.

"Yeah, you two did go over the edge without ant real proof, and now you know the truth. You went way too far." Leo agreed.

"We all did. We all considered them whores, and we turned our backs on them." Ryou said.

Yuesei turned to Leo and said, "Leo, do you know how Yugi is?"

Leo shook his head. "I haven't heard anything since Grandpa called when he got to the hospital this morning." Leo replied.

Yami looked down and clenched his fists tightly. He hated this entire situation. He had thoughtlessly believed not only rumors, but Tea as well. He had ruined his happy relationship with Yugi because of them and now Yugi was in the hospital, fighting for his life, and he couldn't be there with him because Grandpa wouldn't let him near the hospital room.

"Yami, you okay?" Malik asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going upstairs." Yami said before quickly going up the stairs.

"What up with him?" Bakura asked.

"He's angry with himself, like I am. We should have listened to them and let them explain. Instead, we went off and said things we didn't mean, and they didn't deserve." Atemu said. He sighed and said, "It makes it worse that Yugi is in the hospital, and Yami can't see him."

"You could see Heba, though, and set things right." Tristan said.

"We're not talking about the same Heba." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked, frowning.

"Heba holds a grudge. Next time OI see him, he'll go off on me for not trusting him and then he'll go off on Yami for Yugi. Heba won't let things be set right that easily." Atemu said.

"What now?" Mokuba asked.

"Go home. There's nothing more we can. We all also need to calm down." Leo said.

"Leo, call if anything changes with Yugi." Seto said.

"I will." Leo answered.

Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and Bakura left the house.

Atemu stood up and said, "I'm going upstairs to talk to Yami." He headed upstairs.

"They have a lot to feel guilty in." Yuesei said.

"Yeah, they do." Leo agreed.

"Do you think that they'll be able to work this out?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know." Leo replied.

* * * * * *

Yami had walked into Yugi's room and immediately had to stifle a sob at being in the room.

When they were dating, Yami would send a lot of time in this room mainly because Yugi's room was a little bigger. They would play games, talk, joke, laugh, and make out, which happened most of the time.

Yami closed his eyes as he sat down on the bed. Yami lay down and buried his face into Yugi's pillow, which had Yugi's sent on it, and started to cry. He had screwed everything up, and he couldn't change that. Yami felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Atemu's crimson eyes, which held the same pain he felt.

"I know, Yami. We both messed up, and now, there are chances that we are not going to be able to regain those relationships." Atemu said.

Yami sat up and wiped his tears off his face. "At least you can talk to Heba and fix things." Yami said.

Atemu cracked a weak smile. "This is Heba we're talking about, remember? The one who is ale tot hold a grudge and will snap off your head." Atemu said.

Yami smiled back. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Yami agreed.

"We have a lot to make up for." Atemu said.

"I just hope that I get the chance to make things up to him." Yami said. He sighed angrily and said, "I shouldn't have listened to tea. I knew she liked me, and I should have known that she wasn't being honest when she said that she saw Yugi with some guy, but I was so upset that I did. I believed her, and I said the worst things possible to Yugi, and I can't even tell him how sorry I am." Yami had tears falling down his cheeks again.

Atemu reached over and pulled his brother into a hug. "I know. We both screwed up big time." Atemu said.

"I just wish that I could apologize." Yami said.

* * * * * *

Heba still sat beside Yugi. He had tears falling down his cheeks at what had happened.

Heba shut his eyes as images of a car in the rain going over a cliff flashed before his eyes. He could hear words of fear, encouragement, comfort.

He opened his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"Please wake up, Yugi. Don't leave me. Don't leave me like they did." Heba whispered.

* * * * * *

Joey, Seto, and Mokuba sat in the living room.

"I never thought that Tea would do something so cruel. She destroyed two relationships because of her own selfishness." Joey said.

"Yes, and she will pay for it. She has lost too many friendships. I'm not sure nay of us will ever forgive her. I'm sure Yami and Atemu won't. At least, not any time soon." Seto said.

"It's awful, though. Yugi and Heba were talked so badly about because of a lie." Mokuba said.

The three grouped hugged to comfort themselves.

* * * * * *

Tristan was laying in Duke's arms. "I never imagined that Tea could do this." Tristan said.

"Well, she did, and she destroyed a lot of things." Duke said.

"I hope Heba and Yugi will work things out." Tristan said.

"After all that happened, do you really think they can?" Duke asked.

"I don't know." Tristan replied.

* * * * * *

Ryou held onto Bakura. "I hate this. Yugi and Heba lost their relationships because of lies." Ryou said.

Bakura stroked Ryou's hair. "I know. That bitch destroyed everything." Bakura said.

"And Yugi being in such bad shape doesn't help. He could die." Ryou said, crying.

"It'll be all right, Ryou. You'll see." Bakura said, although he couldn't convince himself of that.

* * * * * *

Marik and Malik sat in their living room with Ishizu.

Marik held onto Malik. "She doesn't have any idea as to what she has done. She destroyed everything that they had." Marik said.

"Yes. Tea truly did not think about the consequences her actions might have." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, have you seen anything with the Millennium Necklace?" Malik asked.

"No, Brother. The future is cloudy, and I do not know what it brings." Ishizu replied.

* * * * * *

Tea looked out her window with tears streaming down her face. She felt horrible, She knew that what she had done was wrong. She knew that when she did it, but at the time, she didn't care. All that she cared about was breaking Yami and Yugi up so that she could make Yami fall in love with her so that she would have him. She felt guilty when she heard that Yugi and Heba were being talked about so badly, and when the accident happened, she couldn't handle it. She had to tell them the truth.

"I ruined everything. I ruined Yami and Atemu's relationships with them. They were so happy before I did that. They were happy, and I had to ruin that. I hurt them all, and I may have lost all my friends." tea said.

She went to her bed and lay down.

"I want to make up for it, but I can't. I can't change what I did. I can't change how I hurt them. I ruined everything, and I deserve anything that they have to say to me." Tea said.

* * * * * *

Yami and Atemu had fallen asleep on Yugi's bed, holding onto each other.

Leo and Yuesei looked in the room.

"Why are they in here?" Yuesei whispered.

"My guess is that Yami came here, and Atemu was comforting him, or they were comforting each other. They must have fallen asleep." Leo said.

"Should we move them?" Yuesei asked.

"No. Leave them alone." Leo replied.

Yuesei nodded, and the two walked out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

* * * * * *

Heba had fallen asleep with his head on the bed, still holding Yugi's hand.

Solomon walked in to see his grandson like that. Solomon smiled sadly. 'I hope that this all works out, and I hope that they can find out why Yami and Atemu did what they did.' Solomon thought.

Leaving his grandsons there, Solomon left the hospital to go home for the night, hoping for the best.

* * *

That's the start. I know it might not be clear, but it'll be cleared up then. Also, what Tea did is wrong, but there are people who do do this.

The next chapter will be about Heba's anger after finding out the truth, and his bottled up anger at Atemu for not listening to him.

R&R.


	2. Rage

Chapter 2- Rage

Heba woke up and sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He looked and saw that Yugi was still unconscious. He looked at his brother sadly.

"Heba."

Heba looked up to see his grandfather in the room. "Hi, Grandpa." Heba said.

Solomon handed him a cup. "It's hot chocolate. I think that you need it." Solomon said.

Heba took the cup and started to drink it.

"Heba, you should go home." Solomon said.

"Ni, Grandpa. I can't leave him." Heba said.

"Heba, you are wearing yourself thin. You're exhausted. Go home and rest." Solomon said.

"But Yugi. He needs me." Heba said.

"Heba, if Yugi finds out you wore yourself to a frazzle like this, he'll kill you. Even if it's just for a few hours, go home to rest." Solomon said.

Heba closed his eyes as the tears came. "Will you call me if anything changes?" Heba asked.

"Of course. Leave your cell phone on. You will be the first person that I call." Solomon said.

Heba nodded. "Okay. I'll go." Heba agreed. He stood up and squeezed Yugi's hand. "I'll be back in a little while, Yugi." Heba said.

Solomon watched the scene. 'This is so terrible. I hope that things get better soon.' Solomon thought.

After Heba hugged his grandfather good-bye, he left the hospital room.

Solomon sat down in the seat that Heba had vacated. He reached out and took Yugi's hand. "Come back to us, Yugi. We all really need you." Solomon said.

Solomon was still angry at Tea. After returning home the night before, Solomon had found out what the girl had done, and he was furious. He was thankful that Tea had not been there or he might have said something he regretted.

* * *

Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, and Tristan were all the Moto house with Yami, Atemu, Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora.

"So, Grandpa didn't react well when you told him what Tea did." Joey said.

"I have never seen anyone so angry. Grandpa was even angrier than Yami had been, and that's a lot." Leo said.

"I've never heard so many profanities said by Grandpa like last night. I think that if Tea had been there, there would have been hell to pay." Atemu said.

"She deserves it." Marik said.

The doorbell rang.

Kyla got up and went to answer it. She was surprised to find Tea there. "Tea, you being here is not a good idea." Kyla said.

"I know, but I needed to come, Kyla. I know I'm not welcome, but I need to be here." Tea said.

Kyla sighed. "I suggest that you stay as far from Yami and Atemu as possible. Bakura and Marik, too." Kyla said.

Tea nodded.

Kyla let her in, and the two walked back into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yami growled, glaring at Tea.

Tea flinched, but said, "I felt that I needed to come."

"You're not welcome here, Tea. After what you did, you don't have the right to be in this house." Joy said.

"I know, Joey, but-" Tea started.

"But nothing. You lied to everyone and made Yugi and Heba out to be whores! You destroyed their reputations!" Marik shouted.

"Your lies almost got Yugi raped. Do even give a damn about that?" Bakura snarled.

"Of course I do! I didn't mean for that to happen." Tea cried.

"Well, it did, and it wouldn't have if you would have well enough alone!" Malik yelled.

"I didn't come here to argue. I came here to see Heba." Tea said.

"He's not here." Atemu said.

"He won't unless we drag him here, or Yugi comes home." Leo said.

"How's he holding up?" Seto asked.

"Would you want to leave your brother if he was in the hospital in a coma on a ventilator?" Leo asked.

"No." Seto admitted quietly.

"There's your answer. He's not doing well at all." Leo said.

Tea bit her lip. She began to think that she might need to just leave before something happened.

They heard the door open and close.

Yuesei frowned. "Grandpa wouldn't have come back so soon." Yuesei said.

Everyone was surprised when Heba walked into view.

"Heba, what are you doing home?" Atemu asked, surprised.

Heba glared. "This is my home! Why the hell do you even care? You can't kick me out because I'm a whore." Heba said, his voice dripping with venom.

Atemu flinched at the angry gaze.

"Heba, why did you come home?" Leo asked.

Leo and Yuesei were the only ones who stuck by Heba and Yugi, so Heba didn't mind him asking.

"Grandpa suggested that I come home to get some rest, so I did. I'm going to eat something and then go to bed." Heba said.

"Do you want me to fix you something?" Kyla asked.

Heba looked angry. "I don't need your help." Heba snapped.

"Hey. Back off, Heba." Joey said.

Heba's glare shifted to Joey. "Stay out of this! No one told you to back off when you called me a whore, a bastard, and a worthless person who should stay away from you!" Heba yelled.

Joey looked down, ashamed.

"Heba, please just calm down." Yuesei said.

"I didn't come home to argue with anyone. I want to eat something and then sleep so just leave me alone." Heba said.

"Heba, how is Yugi?" Leo asked.

"No change." Heba said. He turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Heba, we need to talk to you." Atemu said.

Heba whirled around. "Why the hell would I want to do that? So you can belittle more? So you can make me sound like some kind of slut? You told me you hated me, and that you wanted me out of your life, so do that same!" Heba said.

They all jumped at that.

"Heba, they have a good reason for wanting to talk to you." Leo said.

"Leo, my brother is in the hospital and might die. I don't give a damn about what these bastards have to say!" Heba turned to leave again.

"Heba, wait." Tea said.

Heba turned to looked at her. "Shut up, tea. You've wanted Yami for a long time. You can have him now. The bastard dumped my brother, remember. You can have him screw you now." Heba said.

"Heba, knock it off." Ishizu said.

"No because I'm sick of her thinking that just because she's a girl that she's better than my brother. That doesn't make you better than him. You were the one who made Yami and Atemu confront us. You told them that we were whores and not good for them. I don't want to hear what she has to say." Heba said.

"Heba, it was my fault that all this happened." Tea said.

"Yeah. You caused a lot of it, so go get in bed with Yami. I'm sure he won't mind." Heba said.

"I don't want to sleep with her." Yami said glaring at Tea again.

"You know what. I don't care what you do and don't do. Screw whoever the hell you want, Yami. Maybe you'll hurt them like you hurt my brother. You had no right to tell him he should be a prostitute." Heba said.

"No, I didn't. I crossed the line." Yami said.

"Heba, please. I'm to blame for everything. I started all this." Tea cried.

"Yeah. You were the one who turned them against us because you convinced them we were nothing but whores." Heba growled.

Tea gulped.

Heba turned to leave.

"Heba, I did more than that. I-I was the one that started the rumor." Tea said.

Heba froze. Those words had pierced him.

"I was jealous that Yugi was dating Yami, so I made up that rumor and got it spread around school so that Yami and Atemu would dump you two in hopes of getting Yami for myself." Tea said.

Heba clenched his fists, which went unnoticed by everyone.

"When the rumors alone didn't work, I told Yami and Atemu that I had seen you two with other guys. I convinced them to confront you so that they might end things. I did everything." Tea said.

In a split second, Heba had whirled around and smacked Tea so hard across the face that she had fallen on her ass. Tea held her stinging cheeks as tears came to them and she looked up.

Heba had tears in his eyes, but his eyes were filled anger and hatred. "How could you do that?! Yugi and I grew up with you, and do this to us! You made us out to be whores! The entire school talks about us! Everyone hates us now! No one will give us the time of day! You destroyed out relationships with people we love! All because you were jealous and wanted someone who didn't want you!" Heba shouted.

His words hurt Tea, but his looked scared her.

Leo, Atemu, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik stood up, worried that Heba was going to kill her.

"You ruined everything! Neither of us had ever slept with anyone, not even Yami and Atemu because we were not ready for something like that!" Heba shouted.

The group looked at Yami and Atemu who nodded to say that was true. They had never slept with either of their boyfriends.

"We are still virgins, Tea, and you made us whores! You aren't our friend! If you were you wouldn't have done this! You almost killed my brother!" Heba shouted.

"I didn't-"Tea started, thinking Heba was talking about the accident.

"He slit his wrists because Yami dumped him! He couldn't handle what had happened, so he tried to kill himself! You caused him to try to take his own life! If I had gotten here any later, my brother would have been dead! Your lies destroyed his life!" Heba shouted, crying openly now as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The room fell silent.

They were in shock. No one had known that Yugi had attempted suicide.

"H-he what?" Tea said.

"He tried to kill himself! He couldn't handle it! He felt that being dead would be better then feeling the pain he was in! All our friends turned their backs on us because of you! They hate us because of you! Yugi was almost raped because of you! Do you care about you've done?!" Heba screamed.

Tea was scared.

Atemu, however, was worried. He could see what was happening.

Heba was having an emotional meltdown. He was breaking from everything that had happened.

Atemu walked toward im. "Heba, please. Calm down." Atemu said. A split second later, Atemu was on the floor, his cheek stinging painfully from where Heba had punched, not slapped, him in the face.

"How could you listen to her? How could you think that lowly of me? Did you think that when we were married in ancient Egypt, to? Did you think I was a whore then, too? How could you not let me tell you where I was when I was gone?" Heba said.

His voice wasn't angry. It was broken.

And the tone of his voice ripped Atemu's heart to shreds.

Everyone else had similar feelings.

Yugi was the calm, kind, quiet twin who wasn't one to take up for himself in a fight.

Heba was the strong, blunt, and defensive twin who would fight someone who dared to talk down to him.

Seeing Heba in such a broken, vulnerable state was terrifying.

Atemu knew that Heba was reaching his emotional limits.

Leo and Yuesei could see it, too.

Yuesei walked over to him. "Heba, please clam down." Yuesei said.

Heba looked at him before turned a way, walking forward a little with his hands on his hair.

"Heba, please, just clam down. You need to get a grip on your emotions." Yuesei said.

Leo walked forward. "Heba, go lay down. You're still recovering from the concussion you received in the accident. You're wearing yourself thin, and you need to calm down and relax." Leo said.

"Why us? Why then?" Heba muttered.

"What?" Leo said.

"Why was it us? Why did it have to be us Why sis they have to leave?" Heba said.

No one understood.

"Heba, what are you talking about?" Leo asked. He was scared. Heba was making no sense.

"What's wrong with him?" Sayora asked.

"Why this?" Heba said. He stumbled into the living room and put his hands on the table.

Everyone, worried, followed Heba into the kitchen.

"Not again. I can't deal with it. I can't lose him, too." Heba said.

"Deal with what again?" Leo asked.

"I can't." Heba said.

"Leo, what's going on?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know." Leo replied.

Heba could see flashes of a car, of it going over the cliff, of glass, of blood. He could hear laughing , screams, cries. He could feel pain, fear, worry, un-understanding.

Atemu gasped as he went to his knees.

"Atemu!" Yami exclaimed. He knelt by his brother. "What's wrong?" Yami asked.

Atemu didn't answer. He was feeling everything that Heba was feeling. He was seeing everything that Heba was seeing. He could hear everything that Heba was hearing.

"The link. It's open." Atemu gasped out.

Suddenly, Heba slammed his fists into the table.

Everyone jumped at this unexpected action.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen again? We barely lived last time! Why can't anyone let us be happy? Why do people think that we don't deserve to be happy? Why must we always be the ones to lose what makes us happy?" Heba shouted.

No one understood. No one knew what Heba was talking about.

Heba suddenly collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Heba!"

All eyes turned to Solomon, who was standing into doorway starring in shock at his hysterical grandson. Ignoring everyone, Solomon ran over to his grandson and knelt down by him.

Leo motioned for everyone to move back, and they did, still not understanding.

Solomon pulled his grandson into his arms and started to rub his back, trying to calm him down. "Shh, Heba. It's all right. Just clam down." Solomon said.

"Why does this always happen to us, Grandpa? Why are we always the ones forced to deal with pain and loss? Why are we always denied what makes us happy? Why do we have to lose every person we love?" Heba asked in a shattered voice.

The sound of a voice so broken brought everyone in the room to tears, even Marik and Bakura could not hide the tears they felt at hearing a voice sound so broken, sounding so beyond repair that it made them all cry with him.

"You're not, Heba. Everything will be fine." Solomon said. He continued to try and sooth his hysterical grandson.

"They're gone. We weren't able to be happy with them. It was taken again. We lost the ones we wanted to spend out lives with." Heba said.

Atemu and Yami looked are each other. The tears they shed were now for their own stupidity, realizing that they were possible for what Heba was going through.

Solomon continued to sooth his grandson. When Heba had calmed down enough, Solomon said, "Leo."

"Yes, Grandpa." Leo said.

"Take Heba upstairs and put him to bed. Stay with him until he falls asleep." Solomon said.

Leo nodded and picked up Heba and carried him upstairs with Yuesei behind him.

Solomon turned and looked at the rest of the group. "What the hell were you thinking? You drove Heba in hysterics." Solomon said angrily. He was obviously trying to restrain his voice so that he didn't yell and wake Heba up.

"Grandpa, we didn't mean for that to happen. We don't even know what it was about." Atemu said.

"It doesn't matter. You all know that Heba is in a fragile emotional state. Yo had no business starting anything." Solomon said.

"It was my fault. I started this." Tea said.

"Why are you even in my home? You destroyed everything, including both of my grandsons' lives. Your selfishness and jealousy caused them to loose everything. You lied about them, called them whores, made them out to be that, and forced all this to happen." Solomon said.

Tea backed up, shocked at the anger that filled the normally gentle eyes.

"You caused the events that led Yugi to try and commit suicide. You have destroyed their reputations. You've caused enough trouble." Solomon said.

"Grandpa."

Solomon turned to Leo and Yuesei.

"Heba's asleep." Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, why did you come home?" Yuesei asked.

"They were doing some kind of test on Yugi, and he could have no visitors for three hours, so I came home." Solomon answered.

Leo nodded. "It's standard with coma patients." Leo said.

Solomon looked at Atemu and said, "What happened to your face?"

"Um, Heba punched me. He was upset when he found out what Tea had done." Atemu said.

"You deserve it. You should have let them explain." Solomon said.

"I know." Atemu said.

Tea was at the back of the group. She was afraid of what might happen.

"Grandpa, Heba was having a complete, emotional meltdown." Leo said.

"I know. I saw it coming. He's kept it all in for too long." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, Heba was talking about something when he was in hysterics. It sounded like something else happened. What was it?" Leo asked.

Solomon sighed and walked out of the living room and returned with a book. "It's time you knew the truth." Solomon said.

* * *

I know. Very emotional and heartbreaking. I had to do it like this.

The next chapter has Solomon explaining a part of Yugi and Heba's past that no one knows.

R&R.


	3. Past

Chapter 3- Past

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"There are things about Yugi and Heba's past that none of you know, but I think you should. Sit down." Solomon said.

Yami, Atemu, Joey, and Seto all sat on the couch. Kyla, Tea, and Sayora sat against the wall.

Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik sat on the floor in front of the couch. Leo sat in a recliner with Yuesei in his lap. Duke and Tristan sat in the loveseat. Solomon sat in the other recliner. Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura opted to stand.

"Before I tell you anything, I am giving you a warning. If any of you use what I tell you today to hurt either of grandsons any time on the future, I assure you that you will be wishing to face Zorc again instead of dealing with me." Solomon said.

Everyone nodded, knowing that it was not an empty threat.

Solomon out the book down on the table.

The group realized that it was a photo album.

Solomon flipped through the album which was full of photos. "Here it is." Solomon said. He turned the book so that he pointed at a picture. The man had violet eyes and spiky black hair with red eyes. The woman beside him had blue eyes and red hair. The man was holding what were obviously young Yugi and Heba on his shoulders.

"This is my son, Mathis, and his wife, Katina. You already know that is Yugi and Heba." Solomon pointed to another picture. "This is where they lived. They were really the perfect family. All they were missing was the white picket fence and the dog." Solomon said.

"They look happy." Tristan commented.

"They were very happy. They lived in Kyoto, which is five hours from here, so I was not able to see them much. Their parents were in business, so they traveled sometimes. Whenever they had to, they would leave Yugi and Heba with me. When the time for their sixth birthday came, they came up three days early. Mathis and Katina planned on celebrating their birthday before they had to leave for a business trip. Yugi and Heba were going to be staying with me for two weeks." Solomon said. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Grandpa, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"Forgive me. This is not easy to explain. It is still very painful to talk about." Solomon said. Once he was composed, Solomon continued. "My son called before they left to tell me that they were on their way. They were driving down. He also said there was a storm coming, so they were going to take it slow and might not arrive in five hours." Solomon said. He paused. "That was the last time I ever talked to my son."

The group was shocked.

"From what I knew from Yugi and Heba, it was fine at first. The storm wasn't bad to start off with, but became increasingly worse. There was a driver behind my son. He was too close and kept acting like he wanted to pass them." Solomon said. He swallowed. "The storm had become so bad that it was hard for Mathis to see. The car behind him tried pass, but something happened to cause the driver to lose control. The other car hit the side of my son's car. My son's car hit the guardrail. The guardrail was old and in need of being replaced. It-it snapped, and my son's car went over the cliff." Solomon said.

The entire group gasped at that.

Solomon fought the tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know how, but Heba and Yugi survived and were conscious. Heba realized that they needed to get out. The window beside Heba had been shattered. Heba, despite the fact that he had a dislocated shoulder and a head injury, fought his way through the window to get out. The jagged edges of the glass cut deep into his back. He got out, though. He looked in and helped Yugi. It was hard because Yugi had a broke arm and a shattered ankle. I know that Heba helped him get out." Solomon said. He had to stop to regain his composure.

Yami and Atemu didn't like the turn that this was taking. They knew something bad happened.

"Yugi and Heba were able to get out. Heba helped Yugi away from the car a little ways. They turned back to the car and-and the car-it exploded. The engine had been on fire." Solomon said. He took a shaky breathe and said, "Their parents were still inside the car." With that, Solomon started to cry.

Yuesei got up and walked over to the older man and pulled him into a hug as Solomon cried.

No one had dry eyes.

'All this time, Yugi and Heba have suffered not only the loss of parents, but seeing their parents die.' Yami thought, tears falling.

'How could life be so cruel?' Atemu asked himself, also having tears falling.

When Solomon finally calmed, he smiled gratefully at Yuesei. "The force of the explosion threw Yugi and Heba backwards into the ground. They saw the car on fire." Solomon said. He took another breath. "A couple saw it, and they went down to see if they could do anything. They found Yugi and Heba and looked after them until the police and the ambulance arrived." Solomon said. He flipped the album until he came to a newspaper clipping.

Solomon took it out and showed the group.

The headline read: **Deadly Crash on Hitomi Pass. The subtitle said: Couple killed, Twin Sons Survived**.

"When I received the call from the police telling me that my son and daughter-in-law had been killed in that accident, it took everything I had not to collapse from the sorrow and grief, but I managed to pull myself together when I was told that my grandsons were alive. I immediately went to the city of Hishami to see them. Heba had a minor concussion, deep cuts on his back and arms, and a fractured wrist. Yugi was in much worse shape. He had had such a severe blow to the head from the explosion that he was in a coma for a week. Heba nearly went insane waiting for his brother to wake up. When he did, the boys clung to each other fiercely. The events they had endured at deeply hurt them both, and they clung to each other for comfort." Solomon said.

"That's horrible." Ryou said.

"They were five when they went through this?" Ishizu asked from where she stood.

"Yes. It was a horrible experience for them. It took some time for them to recover. Mentally, they never did. They still have nightmares about that day." Solomon said.

"Why didn't they ever tell us?" Joey asked.

"They couldn't. You see, I knew everything that happened, and they still have trouble talking to me about it. They have only ever felt comfortable talking about this with each other." Solomon said.

"It's understandable. They went through the same thing. They can relate to what the other feels where no one else can." Leo said.

"They don't like talking about it. They rarely do. The day of the anniversary of their death is the only day they ever did. They would go and visit their parents graves. For ten years, they have done this." Solomon said.

"I guess we never really thought to ask about their parents." Yami said.

"It is better you didn't. In truth, all they would have said is that they were dead. They couldn't handle going into detail." Solomon said.

"They went through so much. No wonder they're so close." Kyla said.

Solomon sighed. "They have always been afraid of getting close to anyone. They didn't want to get attached to someone again and then lose them. That's why they remained alone with only each other. They didn't want friends because they thought that they would only get hurt." Solomon said. He looked at Yami and Atemu. "When I gave Yugi and Heba the two Millennium Puzzles, I didn't expect all that came with it. I didn't expect them to complete them, much less be possessed by two ancient spirits." Solomon said.

The two blushed lightly at the comments.

"You two were good for them. It was because of you two that Yugi and Heba finally got passed their fear of getting attached and finally started making friends. Despite all of the dangers you went through, you saved them from the loneliness that they felt. I was surprised when you all started to date. I thought that it was good, though." Solomon said. His expression darkened until a few weeks ago."

Yami and Atemu gulped.

"Never in my life have I ever wanted to kill anyone as much I wanted to kill you two for what you said. Yugi and Heba were never anything, but loyal to you and yet, you believe rumors and end your relationships with them over lies. I was furious. In truth, I was going to kick you out of my house along with sayora and Kyla for all that you out them through." Solomon said.

The four in question looked shocked.

"Many night for the last few weeks, my grandsons would come into my room crying from the pain they felt. It killed them not only at what had happened, but at how they were treated at school. The only reason you are still here is because Yugi and Heba begged me not to. They were hated enough by all of you, and they did not want to do anything to make you hate them even more." Solomon said.

"We know that we messed up, Grandpa, and no amount of apologizing will change that." Yami said.

"We regret what we did." Atemu added.

"I can see that. However, I thought for certain that you would have listened at least, but you didn't." Solomon released another sigh. "You have no idea how frightening it was to hear Heba screaming and then running into Yugi's room to find that he had slashed his wrists. Yugi couldn't handle it, so he tried to kill himself. The doctor said that he almost died." Solomon said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Leo asked.

"Yugi and Heba had been ridiculed enough. I decided not give anyone another reason to mistreat him." Solomon said. He looked straight at Atemu and Yami and said, "The reason that Yugi and Heba were disappearing is because they ha decided to tell you two about their parents' death. They were together, trying to figure out the best way to tell you everything."

Both felt lower than they had before.

"A few days ago was the anniversary of their parents'' death. As always, Yugi and Heba went to see their graves. I was unable to go then, so they went without me. They took a cab to the graveyard." Solomon said. He took a deep breath and said, "On the way back, it had started storming. The cab lost control at one point and went over a cliff, the same cliff they went over ten years ago." Solomon said.

"Then that accident-" Leo started.

"Was almost exactly like the one they had been in when they were kids." Solomon finished.

That had to be terrible." Sayora said.

"It was. As you know, Heba only had a concussion from the accident. When I got to the hospital, he was in hysterics. He told me that it was almost exactly the same. Yugi had had a bad blow to the head. His leg had been deeply cut by glass. Working together, Heba managed to get Yugi out of the cab and to safety. Heba went back and helped the taxi driver out of the cab. By the time they got back, Yugi was unconscious." Solomon said.

"And he's been in a coma ever since." Leo said.

"Yes. This is hard on Heba. He loves his brother so much, and the thought of losing him hurts. That's what he meant by all he was saying earlier. Heba was talking about losing his parents and the possibility of losing Yugi. Fate has been cruel to them in many ways. Heba thinks they will never find happiness, and the truth is that they may not." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, we really don't know what to say." Bakura said.

"Please, don't say anything. Just understand that Yugi and Heba are not innocent of the world as you think. They have been through tragedies, and have something that none of you truly have. They watched their parents die. They had happiness ripped from them, not once, but twice." Solomon said.

"I think it might be time to do some of our own soul searching." Leo said.

"It doesn't matter. You won't truly understand what they have gone through. Even I haven't. However, I think that I can forgive you all on some level for what you've done as long as you don't continue this course of actions against them." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, if we say anything against them again in this matter, I'll sign my company over to you." Seto said. He added, "That goes for all of us."

"I believe you. Yami. Atemu. Sayora. Kyla. I give you fair warning. Any further actions against them, and you will be finding a new place to live." Solomon said.

"We understand." Atemu said.

Solomon's eyes fell to Tea. "While I can forgive them on some level, you, Tea, I cannot forgive. Your actions were based on jealousy and selfishness of a level I can't understand. You ruined their reputations, you ruined their relationship, and you ruined their lives. That single lie turned an entire school on them. Yugi could have been raped because of it. Yugi almost took his life. I will admit that part of that came from almost being raped, but, again, your lie caused that. You say that you are their friend, yet you showed you are not by not letting go." Solomon said. His voice held no sympathy.

Tea remained quiet. She knew she had no right to speak.

"I don't know if you feel remorse for what you did, but it was wrong. If you are sorry, tell the school the truth. If not, then you truly do not know what friendship really is." Solomon said. With that said, he left the room.

"Tea, you had better fix this at school." Yami said.

"I can't! Everyone will know that I lied!" tea cried.

"Better a liar then a whore." Leo said. He looked right at her. "How would you feel to be called a whore, Tea, when you are still a virgin." Leo said.

Tea looked down.

"That is what Yugi and Heba have faced. If you don't tell the truth, then you are no friend to them." Leo said.

"And if you don't fix this, you're going to have to deal with me, and trust me, you'd rather face the people at school knowing you're a lair than deal with me." Yami said.

Tea nodded and left the house.

"Think she'll tell the truth?" Atemu asked.

"No. She valued her reputation way too much." Yami said.

"Then we'll just have to ruin it for her." Marik said.

"Marik." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, she called Heba and Yugi whores. They are nothing like that. I don't care about her reputation. Look what it got. Yugi was almost raped and tried to kill himself. She doesn't seem to care." Marik said.

"Besides, we're not lying. We're telling the truth." Bakura said.

"He's right, and I'll make sure the truth is known." Yami said.

"We both will." Atemu added.

"What about Yugi and Heba? Are you two going to try and fix things with them?" Joey asked.

"I don't know if we can. But we'll try." Yami said.

Kyla looked through the photo album. "You know, Yugi, Heba, and their parents look real happy." Kyla said.

They all looked as Kyla flipped.

"They were cute as babies." Sayora said as they looked.

Atemu smiled. "Toddlers, too." Atemu said.

"You know, it's amazing that Yugi and Heba remained so good-hearted and kind and optimistic despite the horrors that they have faced." Yuesei said.

"Yeah. Makes me realize that they are stronger than any of us." Yami said.

"Seto." Joey said.

"What is it, puppy?" Seto asked.

"Could you call in specialists to looked at Yugi? Grandpa can't afford it. Maybe they can help." Joey said.

Seto nodded and walked out.

"I just want Yugi back on his feet." Joey said.

"Okay. Tomorrow's Monday, so we sell tea out then." Duke said.

"You're doing it, too?" Atemu asked.

"My younger sister was almost raped, too. It struck a chord when I saw it almost happen to Yugi. The fact that Tea's lies caused that makes me want to bury her reputation like she buried theirs." Duke said.

"Okay. We all know what we want to do. So let's do it." Bakura said.

Kyla looked thoughtful. "You know, the cheerleading squad knows everyone. We get there early and let them know, and by the end of first period, everyone will know the truth." Kyla said.

"Well, let's meet at the school at seven-thirty." Atemu said.

Seto walked back in. "They're be here in tow hours." Seto said.

It was then that Heba walked down.

"Heba, are you all right?" Leo asked.

"Fine." Heba said. He noticed the album and said, "I guess you know."

"Yeah. Heba, we're sorry about your parents." Yuesei said.

"I know." Heba said.

"Heba, I've called in specialists to help Yugi." Seto said.

"Do what you want." Heba said. He started to leave.

"Heba." Atemu said.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Despite everything, we're sorry. I'm sorry." Atemu said.

Heba shut his eyes as tears came. "Do you all feel that way still?" Heba asked.

"No, we don't. We know Tea lied, and we're going to handle this." Joey said.

Heba gulped. His hands started to shake.

Atemu noticed and walked forward. "Heba, ware you all right?' Atemu asked.

Heba turned and rushed into Atemu's arms, startling him. "Please. I can't handle this alone." Heba said.

Everyone gasped.

Heba wanted them around.

Atemu wrapped his arms around him. "We're right here. We'll help you." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You don't have to go through this alone." Joey added.

Heba continued to cry, this time, just in grieve.

Atemu tightened his hold. 'How could I have thought this angel would betray me? I'm a fool. Maybe Heba will let me back in. Be his friends, at least.' Atemu thought.

Yami watched them. 'Yugi, please wake up soon. Let me help you like Heba wants Atemu to help him.' Yami thought.

Heba may have asked them all to help him, but they knew it was mostly aimed at Atemu.

* * *

That's what happened in the past. Also, Heba needs them right now. That's why he came to them.

Next chapter will be about getting back at Tea and doing damage control at school.

R&R.


	4. Retribution

I hadn't planned on making this fic completely Tea-bashing, but I changed my mind. A lot of Tea-bashing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4- Retribution

Heba stood in his room getting ready for school that day. 'I hope that I can make it through this day with all that has been happening.' Heba thought. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the school's jacket to go with the uniform and put it on.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Heba said.

Solomon walked in and said, "Heba, you do not have to go to school today if you do not wish to."

"I know, Grandpa, but if Yugi found out that I missed school to sit at the hospital with him, he'd kill me, and I rather like being here." Heba said. He was trying to be amusing, but the sadness that he was feeling was obvious.

"All right, Heba. If you feel that you can't deal with being there, then just call me, and I'll call the school to tell them to let you go home." Solomon said.

Heba nodded. "I will, grandpa. Just call me if there is any change. Good or bad." Heba told him.

"You're the first person that I will call." Solomon assured him.

Heba nodded and grabbed his school bag before heading downstairs with his grandfather.

Yami, Atemu, Kyla, Sayora, Leo, and Yuesei were already in the kitchen.

"Morning, Heba. I just got breakfast ready." Kyla said.

Heba nodded and sat down to eat.

"Heba, if anyone causes you any trouble today, just let us know." Atemu said.

"So that you can beat them up, of course." Heba said.

"Well, we all know that you won't fight them unless they attack you, so we'll do it for you." Yami said.

"I have a class with one of you all day, so someone's going to be there." Heba said.

"Yeah, but we have some damage control to do." Sayora said.

Heba blinked. "What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Sayora! You weren't supposed to mention that!" Leo hissed.

"Oops." Sayora said, covering her mouth.

Solomon frowned. "What's going on? I don't want anymore secrets in my house." Solomon said.

"Well, after you left the living room yesterday when you told us about that accident, we told Tea that she was going to have to tell the school the truth, or she'd be dealing with Yami and me. Well, she said that she would fix things and left, but none of us think that she's going to do a thing." Atemu said.

"We're worried that she might try and make things worse." Yami said.

"So, we're going to tell the whole school that Tea lied." Kyla added.

"Payback?" Solomon asked.

"It can't be considered payback when all we are doing is telling the truth." Yami said defensively.

"Yami, you want revenge." Heba said softy.

"Okay. Maybe I do want her to pay for what she did, but in reality, all we're doing is telling the truth." Yami said.

"He does have a point, Grandpa. They are being truthful." Leo said.

"Yes, but you are doing it for the wrong reasons." Solomon said.

"Actually, we want her to admit that she lied, but we know she won't, so we're doing things ourselves. Besides, all we really want is for Yugi and Heba's reputations to be restored." Sayora said.

"It's going to take more than that to do something like that." Heba said.

"Maybe, but it's a start at least." Atemu said.

"I don't know. What do you think, Heba?" Solomon asked.

"How can I help?" Heba asked.

"You approve of this?" Atemu asked.

"She destroyed too many things in our lives, and I'm not sure that she's as remorseful as she tried to make herself seem yesterday." Heba said.

"Then I guess we'll have to rethink how we do this." Yami said.

"I actually have an idea if you'd like to hear it." Heba said.

"Are you sure about this, Heba?" Solomon asked.

"Grandpa, the real reason that I am doing this is that her actions drove Yugi to almost get raped and try to kill himself. Grandpa, if she hadn't lied, those things wouldn't have happened." Heba said.

Solomon sighed. "I must admit that I want her to pay for what she did as much as you all do." Solomon said.

"So, we can do this, and not get in trouble." Yami ventured.

"As long as you don't anything to her physically, I don't care." Solomon said.

"Well, we won't, but we can't speak for the rest of the student body." Atemu said.

"So, what's your idea, Heba?" Kyla asked

Heba told them what he had in mind.

"That is a brilliant idea." Sayora said.

"But how are you going to get is spread?" Solomon asked.

"That's where I come in. Cheerleaders know everyone." Kyla said.

"We'll do this at break." Heba said.

"What about the people at school between the start of school and when we do this?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "I'll deal with it." Heba answered.

"Let's go, or we'll be late." Yami said.

The five grabbed their school bags and left the house.

* * *

Joey, Seto, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were waiting for them at the school gates.

"Heba, why did you come to school today?" Joey asked. He didn't think his young friend would have come.

"I didn't want Yugi to kill me if he found out I missed school to go to the hospital." Heba said.

"Well, the bitch is causing trouble again." Duke said.

"Still saying the same thing?" Yami asked.

"Yep. She's saying that they have been sleeping around for the past few years." Tristan said.

"Well, we're doing things a little different." Yami said.

Quickly, the others were told of the plan.

"That sounds great. Let's just hope that this works." Seto said.

"Seto, everyone wants to talk about something that males someone look bad, and this will defiantly make Tea look bad." Heba said.

"Let's go. The bell will be ringing soon." Ryou said.

The group started into the school.

"Hey, whore! Let's meet up after a school!" a guy yelled.

Heba sighed. He had grown used to this.

"Bastard." Atemu muttered.

"Atemu, leave it alone." Heba said.

"Still, it's not right." Bakura said.

"As sad as it is, I'm used to it. I'll only react if they bring Yugi into it." Heba said.

"Where's the other whore?' someone sneered.

Heba gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Okay. I'm going to be sending a lot of people to the Shadow Realm." Yami said.

"hey, guys!"

Everyone one of them turned and glared as Tea ran up to them.

Tea stopped and her eyes widened. "What's that whore doing with you?" Tea asked.

Atemu glared. "He's with his friends. What are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I'm here to be with my friends. I didn't sleep around like he did." Tea said, purposely saying it loud enough for people to hear.

Yami smirked and leaned toward her. "That's your occupation, not his, bitch." Yami said low enough for only Tea and their group to hear.

Tea gasped.

"We know the truth, Tea, and you can't change that." Kyla said.

The entire group turned their backs on her and walked off.

Tea fumed. 'How dare that bastard turn them on me! Heba will pay!' Tea growled.

* * *

Heba first class was with Yami, Joey, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and tea.

Yami, Joey, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Heba purposefully sat in a way that Tea couldn't join them.

Tea glared at them.

"I think we're getting to her." Seto said.

"Good. After all, it's what we're hoping for." Yami said.

They could hear the whispers about how they were back with the whore.

Heba ignored it.

Yami growled. "I wish this would stop." Yami said.

"It would have if Tea would stop bringing it up." Heba said.

"Yeah. We all kept what we said in the group, but Tea always said it in front of people like outside." Joey said.

"You know, I think I know exactly what would piss her off more." Yami said.

"What's that?" Marik asked.

"Heba, I know you said you don't want a relationship, but if people think you're back with Atemu, Tea will be even more pissed." Yami so lowly that only the group heard.

"I don't know." Heba said.

"You can use your link and let Atemu know. He'll tell the others since they're in his class." Bakura added.

Heba bit his lip. After all that had happened, he wasn't sure, but he wanted to get back at tea badly. He glanced at her and saw her talking to some girls and guys. Since Heba had the talent of reading people's lips, he could see that she was saying that he and Yugi were whores who were in an accident trying to do someone. Heba growled. "Fine. I say let her get angry." Heba said.

"Good. This won't be hard." Yami said.

"Why?" Seto said.

"Because this entire class will know." Yami said.

They all caught on.

"So, Heba, When did you and Atemu get back together?" Seto asked. It seemed to be just in their group, but the entire class heard it.

"Yesterday. We had a long talk, and we decided that we wanted to get back together." Heba answered , also loud.

"Wow. Glad to hear. You both make such a good couple." Joey said.

The entire class was whispering, but Tea snapped.

"Why wood Atemu want to date a whore?" tea sneered.

Heba had hand enough. "I don't know. Go ask a guy you screwed." Heba said.

Tea gaped as did the entire class.

Bakura laughed. "Glad someone finally outed her since she's spend most of her time with her boyfriends on her back then dump them." Bakura said.

"How dare you." Tea growled.

"What? Not like the entire school doesn't already know." Seto said casually.

/Hey, Atemu./ Heba said.

//Yes.// Atemu replied.

/I was just letting you know that we did a little something else to get under Tea's skin./ Heba said.

//Like what?// Atemu asked.

/Well, we've made it sound like we're back together, and Seto and I basically said she's one, too, since she's slept with a lot of guys herself./ Heba said.

//Glad someone said it. I'll let the others know. We'll act it out when we're together.// Atemu said.

/Okay./ Heba agreed and closed the link. He looked at the others and said, "Atemu knows."

They all nodded.

There were whispers about Tea now.

Tea came over and said, "You had no business saying that. My life is not your business." She reached for Heba's neck, but Yami stood and grabbed her wrist.

"He only said the truth. You've had ten boyfriends in a month. They all said they had sex with you, then you dumped them. Besides, if Atemu wants to date Heba, you have no say in it, and I suggest that you leave my brother's boyfriend alone." Yami said.

Yami's famous glare had Tea backing off.

"It's true." a guy said.

The entire class looked at him.

"I dated her, and she dumped me after we had sex. My friends warned me that she was like that, but I did it anyway. She's no better." the guy said.

Tea gasped. She had just been called a whore.

When the teacher came in, the class started.

All through class, Tea was glaring at Heba.

* * *

After talking to Heba through the link, Atemu turned to Kyla, Sayora, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and Malik and said, "Addition to the plan. Heba and I are going to act like we're back together, and Tea's been outed as the slut she is."

"Finally. I thought the girl would never be outed." Malik said.

"So, what now?" Kyla asked.

"At break, Heba and I will act. You'll bring the cheerleaders around, although I have a feeling Tea will be around." Atemu said.

"Well, I'd say that this going to some payback." Duke said.

"I'm glad to be a part of this." Mokuba said.

"Well, at least we're able to do something to help out." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that this works." Kyla said.

"With Yami and Atemu in on it, I'm sure that it will." Tristan said.

"Yeah. You guys always make things work, especially when Yugi and Heba are concerned." Sayora said.

"You don't mess with us, or the people that we love." Atemu said, shrugging.

When the teacher came in, the class started.

* * *

Tea was beyond pissed. She couldn't believe that Heba had actually called her a slut.

Sure, she slept with a lot of people, but so what? She was entitled. If she saw a guy she thought was good-looking, she dated him and then slept with him.

'Oh, he'll pay. Atemu shouldn't have dated that runt in the first place.' Tea thought angrily.

She looked over and saw that Joey was starring at Seto, Bakura and Marik were bored, Seto was taking notes as were Yami and Heba.

Tea clenched her fists. 'Why did Yami have to love that midget Yugi? He's nothing but a wimp. He can't even defend himself. He's not worthy of a person like Yami unlike me. He'd be lucky to have me.' Tea thought.

Tea wanted so much to just kill Heba.

* * *

At break, the entire group except for tea were sitting around the Sakura tree.

Heba was in Atemu's lap, leaning against him while Atemu had his arms wrapped around him. 'I've missed this.' Heba thought, quite content in Atemu's arms.

Duke and Tristan were howling with laughter.

"You go, Heba! It's about time someone outed her." Duke said.

Heba smiled. "I honestly didn't care about how she slept around until she did this to me and Yugi." Heba said.

"Where's Kyla, anyway?" Seto asked, who had his arm around Joey.

"Oh, she's getting the cheerleaders." Sayora said.

"Well, the bitch is heading over this way." Yami said.

They saw that Tea was, indeed, heading their way alone.

"Why's she coming alone?" Mokuba asked.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know she lied." Atemu said.

"How about making her angry?" Heba asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Atemu agreed.

In a split second, Heba had turned around and was kissing Atemu.

While they were kissing, the group looked at Tea, who was obviously shocked at the sight.

Tea stormed over and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm kissing my boyfriend, Tea." Heba said.

"Why would you date a slut, Atemu?" Tea demanded.

Unbeknown to Tea, Kyla had arrived with the other cheerleaders, who were hiding to eavesdrop.

"One, Heba's not a slut and you know it, Tea. He didn't cheat on me. You lied to us about it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You told the entire school that you had seen Yugi and Heba with other guys when you know that was a lie." Joey said.

"So what if I lied? No one cares." Tea snapped.

Heba was angry. He stood up and said, "Tea, you told the entire school that we were whores. That was had been cheating on Yami and Atemu for months and that we ha slept around. You know that's a lie, Tea. You blatantly admitted to us all that you lied. You lied because you wanted to sleep with Yami. You broke up two relationships because of your own jealousy." Heba said.

"So what? I'm a much better match for Yami than that runt." Tea snapped.

"Why do you think that?" Marik asked.

"Simple. I'm pretty. I'm popular. I actually look my age. I'm not weak and pathetic. I defend myself unlike that bastard." Tea said.

"That doesn't make you better, Tea." Yami said.

"And why not?" Tea asked.

"Because you are a liar. You lie and chest to get what you want. You have no respect for anyone. You don't care about the guys you sleep with. All you care about is what goes on between your legs." Yami said.

"That's all I want. Yeah. I lied to everyone by saying that Heba and Yugi were whores. Hell, they've never even had sex before. So I made them out to be whores. I wanted Yami, and I always get what I want." tea said.

"Not this time." Yami growled. He stood up and took a step forward. "I would never have slept with you." Yami said.

"Why not?" Tea demanded.

"I'm gay, Tea. I don't like girls in that way. Besides, I won't lower myself to someone who just has sex for the heck of it, not because they love the person." Yami said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll never tell what I did, and I wish that guy had succeeded when I paid him to rape Yugi." Tea said.

There was shocked gasps.

"You hired him." Heba growled.

"Yeah. I thought it was fitting that the defenseless one be raped. It would only prove how weak he is." Tea said.

"Well, I'd ay it didn't work, Tea." Yami said.

"The bastard should have died when he tried to kill himself." Tea said.

"He tried to kill himself because of your lies and your attempted rape on him." Heba said.

"So what? He deserves it for stealing my man." Tea snapped.

"I was never yours, tea, and I never will be." Yami said.

"Doesn't matter. That runt's going to die from that accident." Tea said.

"You said that we were in the accident trying to have sex with someone." Heba said.

"So. Everyone believes me. I'm the friendship girl, remember? No one's going to believe you." Tea said, smirking.

"How dare you, you bitch!"

They all looked to see the cheerleaders standing there, looking at tea with angry glares.

Tea gasped. "Wh-what are y-you doing h-here w-with that slut?" Tea stuttered.

"Kyla brought is here. She said there was something we needed to see. We see what you are. A slut and a liar. You lied about Yugi and Heba. They aren't the whores. You are." one cheerleader said.

"Yeah. You just wanted to break them is. They're great couples, and you destroyed their lives. You did it just because you wanted to sleep with someone. Everyone knows that Yami's gay, and that he doesn't want to sleep with a girl." another cheerleader said.

"And you hired someone to rape him. Maybe we should do that to you." another said.

"I-I didn't mean it." Tea cried.

"Really. Yo said it because you thought no one else was around, Tea. You'd of played the best friend had you known they were there." Yami said.

"You're a hypocrite. You spout off all those friendship speeches, but you don't believe them. You're no one's friend." another cheerleader said.

The cheerleaders turned and walked away.

"No! Wait!" tea cried.

"It's too late, Tea. They got here right when you did, so they heard everything." Kyla said.

"Why would you do this?" Tea demanded.

"To show the entire school who you really are, and since the cheerleader heard it from your own mouth, I wonder how long it will take for people to know the truth." Kyla said.

Tea gasped.

"No one will want you around after this." Seto said.

"So what? I'll have Yugi raped yet, and you can't stop me." Tea said before storming off.

"She won't." Yami said.

"Yep. She won't get close enough." Ryou agreed.

Heba slumped back against Atemu. "I can't believe that she hired that guy to rape Yugi." Heba said.

"She'll pay for it, Heba. Trust me." Atemu said.

* * *

By the lunch, everyone was talking about what a liar and slut Tea was.

A lot of people were apologizing to Heba for what they said.

"Well, the cheerleaders worked fast." Atemu said.

"What did you expect? At least they're spreading the truth, though." Kyla said.

"Yeah." Ryou agreed.

"Take a look. Tea's being harassed." Bakura said.

The group looked to see that Tea was trying to talk to some people who were looking at her angrily.

"I think that you have nothing to worry about now, Heba." Malik said.

"Except what Tea's going to do for revenge." Heba said.

"She won't. After all, she'll have to get through us." Marik said.

* * *

The group started to leave after school.

"Do you know what you've done to me?!" Tea screamed at them.

They turned to her.

"Ruined your reputation the way you ruined Yugi and Heba's." Yami answered.

"How could you?" Tea said.

"Simple. You're a bitch and needed to be knocked down. Oh, and if you try to have Yugi or Heba raped, I'll sue you and your family so bad that your great-great grandchildren will be homeless." Seto said.

Tea gaped.

"Come on. Let's go." Heba said.

The group walked off.

"Where to?" Sayora asked.

"The hospital. I want to see Yugi." Heba said.

The group arrived there to find Solomon outside the room.

"Grandpa, is Yugi okay?" Heba asked.

"He's better, actually. They've taken him off the ventilator and he's breathing on his own. The doctors think that he might wake up in the next few days." Solomon said.

Heba's eyes lit up. "That's fantastic!" Heba exclaimed who immediately rushed into the room to see his brother.

"How did it go at school?" Solomon asked.

"Not bad. The entire school is against Tea." Yami said.

"Grandpa, you know that guy that tried to rape Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Solomon replied.

"Well, Tea hired him to do that." Atemu said.

Solomon's eyes widened. "Why?" Solomon asked.

"She wanted to show how week Yugi really is, but she's turned everyone against her. The cheerleaders heard everything and told the people at school. Tea doesn't have anyone on her side." Yami said.

"She deserves worse." Solomon said.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto looked at each other. They already were on the way to doing that.

* * *

I know you want something else to happen to Tea for hiring that guy to rape Yugi. I'm not done wiht her yet.

The next chapter is going to have Yami, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura making her pay. (Seto's going to have Showdow magic, too.)

R&R.


	5. Payback

Just so you know, there will be some Tea torture in this, but not too graphic. Also, Seto and ATemu have Shadow magic just like Yami, Marik, and Bakura.

* * *

Chapter 5- Payback

Night had fallen, and everyone in the Game Shop was fast asleep.

Except for two people.

Yami and Atemu crept out of bed and changed into black clothes before they walked down the stairs and to the front of the Game Shop.

"You know that Leo's going to kill us when he finds out what we're doing." Atemu said in a whisper.

"I know, but I'll deal with consequences later. I'm not letting Tea off that easily." Yami stated.

Atemu nodded. "I want her to pay, too." Atemu agreed.

Yami unlocked the door, and the two left the house. They locked the door back before they walked away.

At the corner, they found that Marik, Bakura, and Seto were already waiting for them.

"About time you got here." Bakura growled.

"We have two very observant people in that house, namely Leo and Yuesei. If they heard us, we would have been forced to tell all." Yami said.

"Can we not do this? There's no telling when anyone will be up, so we need to get moving." Seto said.

The group nodded and got into the car that Seto had brought with him and they started to drive off.

* * *

Tea sat in her room, brushing her hair. "That damn twerp! I'm going to make sure that Heba and Yugi both pay for what they've done." Tea growled. She put the brush down and fought the urge to go over to the Game Shop and hurt Heba.

"Those bastards will be watching the runts all the time now. I won't be able to get close enough." Tea said. She smirked and said, "Of course, I could always use my feminine charms to convince someone to separate them, so I can have Heba raped." Tea laughed. "Oh, I wonder what Atemu will think of his whore then." Tea said.

A crack of thunder sounded and her windows blew open.

Tea jumped. She turned and walked over to the window. She noticed that the sky wasn't dark. She frowned, but closed the window anyway.

"I'll kill them myself. I don't care what I have to do. They are both going to die for keeping me away from my Yami." Tea said.

With that plan in mind, Tea went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Seto parked the car about three blocks from Tea's house before they got out of the car.

"So, you think that the girl will be expecting us?" Bakura asked.

"No. tea thinks that she's all high and might and that no one is going to bother to try and go against her for her actions." Yami said.

"What do you say we show her why you shouldn't mess with those we love?" Atemu asked.

"Considering that it's your lovers that she hurt, why don't you two take the lead on this?" Marik asked.

Yami smirked. "We will, but we're going to let you help out. After all, that bitch actually hurt everyone with her lying ways." Yami said.

* * *

Tea was still sound asleep when Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto, with the help of Shadow magic, appeared in her bedroom.

"Damn. She's is obsessed." Bakura muttered.

There were pictures of not only Yami, but Atemu, too. There also pictures of Heba and Yugi, although there words of death or X's on them.

"I don't think she said that about Heba to cover all the basis." Seto said.

"If she couldn't get Yami, then she was going to try and get Atemu." Marik said.

Yami and Atemu both looked with hard eyes at the sleeping girl.

Shadows filled the room entirely until nothing could be seen except for the five boys, Tea, and her bed.

Yami walked over and slapped Tea hard across the face.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!" Tea screamed. She froze when she Yami beside. She smiled in what she thought was a sexy way and said, "Did you come here for me?"

"You could say that, slut." Yami said.

"Why did you sat that?" Tea asked.

Atemu grabbed her by the hair and jerked her out of the bed.

"Stop it! That hurts!" Tea cried.

"We've only gotten started, bitch." Bakura said.

"Wh-what are all of y-you doing here?" Tea stuttered.

"Well, you made Yugi and Heba's lives a living hell, so we thought that we would make yours a living hell." Bakura said.

"Why do you care about those runts so much?" Tea shouted.

Yami's hand came across Tea's face in such a hard slap that tea fell to the floor.

Tears fell down Tea's face as she held her stinging cheek.

"Please don't try the tears thing with me, Tea. I don't give a damn if you're hurt or not." Yami said.

"Why are you doing this?" Tea asked.

"Well, you said that you would have Yugi raped regardless, so this is preventing it." Marik said.

"And payback for what you have done to them." Atemu added.

"You could all go to jail for this!" Tea screamed.

"Maybe, but you could go to jail for attempted rape." Seto said.

"I didn't lay a hand on that bastard!" tea said.

Yami slapped her again. "Say anything like that about Yugi or Heba again and I will do much worse." Yami said.

"You see, Tea, the guy who you hired has already told police that you hired him to rape Yugi. In fact, they have a tape recording of you admitting that you hired the guy to rape Yugi, and since hiring someone to do something is the same as actually doing it yourself, you'll be arrested for it, too." Seto said.

"How did they get a tape recording?" Tea demanded.

"I might have had one when you confronted us at school during break today." Seto said.

"That's illegal!" Tea cried.

"No. I had it in my pocket. That is legal. You see, I don't need your permission to record what you say." Seto said.

"We want our own form of payback, so we came." Yami said.

"I didn't so anything wrong." Tea said.

"Oh, yes, you did. You broke up relationships, you lied, you destroyed lives, you destroyed friendships, and you caused events that otherwise wouldn't have happened." Bakura said. He looked thoughtful before he said, "I know a few rapist in murder-ville. I'm sure they would be glad to come here and rape her."

Tea's eyes widened.

"No. I won't be that despicable." Atemu said.

"Then what?" Seto asked.

Atemu smirked. "I think I know what would work." Atemu said.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" tea screamed, trying to run.

Marik grabbed her by her arm and slammed her into the wall.

Tea whimpered at the pain.

"No need in crying for help." Marik smirked. "No one can hear you." Marik said.

Tea started to shake. She knew what they were capable of doing. "Please, let me go. I won't bother Yugi and Heba ever again." Tea said.

"I might would actually let you go if I believed that." Yami said.

"We leave, you make a call. Have someone go to the Game Shop, and do who knows what, and it wouldn't just be Heba that would pay." Atemu said.

"No one else is involved." Tea pleased.

"Oh, yes, there are, and you know it. You see, Sea, you will go after Kyla because she brought the cheerleaders to hear you, which is what ruined your reputation. Sayora helped goad the truth out of you. They would be targeted, too, and the rapist slash murder would also rape or kill them just for the heck of it." Seto said.

"People who rape and kill are unpredictable. They tend to do what they want, even of they are told not to." Bakura said.

"You're not better if you do anything to me." Tea said.

"Tea, we never said that we were going to do anything serious to you." Yami said.

Tea's eyes grew slightly seductive. "Then, what did you come here for?" Tea asked sexily.

"Get your head out from between your legs, Tea. We are all gay, so we're not planning on screwing you." Marik said.

"Then why did you come here?" Tea demanded.

"Take a good look around you, Tea." Atemu said.

Tea did, and for the first time, she realized that her bedroom was covered in dark shadows. "W-what is this?" Tea asked, starting to shake,

"This, bitch, is the Shadow Realm, and no one can hear you scream here." Bakura said.

There was a growl, and Tea looked to see a silver wolf, looking like he wanted to attack her.

Tea stumbled back.

"Meet Silver Fang. He's one of the cards that are in Yugi's and my deck, Tea. The Shadow creatures are as loyal to Yugi as they are to me, and they are rather angry about what you have gone to him." Yami said.

It was then that Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"They are the most loyal, and you could say that Dark Magician Girl takes a very personal offense to anyone that mistreats Yugi." Yami said.

Tea started to shake. "What are you going to do?" Tea asked shakily.

Yami and Atemu smirked.

"It's not what we're going to do, Tea." Atemu said.

"It's what they're going to do." Yami added.

Tea started to back away as more Shadow creatures appeared.

"Don't worry, bitch. They're not going to hurt you much, although I think that when they're done, prison will be preferable to this. Pf course, you won't go to prison." Bakura said.

"You'll be in a mental institution." Seto said as they creatures started toward Tea.

* * *

Heba woke up and looked around his room. He wrapped his arms around himself as Tea's chilling words ran through his mind.

'_I'll have Yugi raped yet, and you can't stop me._'

'Will she really do that? Will she send someone to have Yugi raped? Will she be able to do that?' Heba asked himself.

Realizing that he was going to drive himself crazy with these questions, Heba stood up and went to Atemu's room. He was shocked to find that Atemu was gone. Heba went to Yami's room and found him gone, too.

'What are those two up to?' Heba asked himself.

* * *

Tea was in tears. She just wanted this torture to stop. "Please stop." Tea begged.

"So, you want us to show you mercy?" Yami asked.

Tea nodded.

"Did you show Yugi and Heba any mercy when you called them whores? When you told the entire school that they were cheating on us? When you mercilessly tormented them about how they were such whores and that they were worthless?" Atemu asked.

"No. You didn't show them a shred of mercy. You were heartless. You lied. You cheated." Atemu said.

"Maybe if you had shown them some kind of mercy, then we might have shown you the same mercy." Bakura said.

Tea whimpered as the Celtic Guardian went near her.

"Perhaps it would be best if we end this now. After all, we don't want to be here when her parents find her screaming." Yami said.

"Agreed, and I don't think that she'll be coming around any of us anymore." Seto said.

Tea was relieved that they were going to leave. 'I'll make those brats pay for this.' Tea thought.

"You won't make Yugi and Heba pay." Atemu said.

Tea's eyes widened.

"You can't hide anything when we're in the Shadow Realm, tea. Your thoughts betray you." Atemu said.

"You value your beauty, Tea. You think that every guy will just fall head-over-heels in love with you and just get into bed with you because of your looks. Every time you look into a mirror, you will see a reflection of what you really are." Yami said.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed before they all vanished.

Tea looked around to find that she was alone in the room. She looked down to see that the cuts and bruises that she had received from the Shadow creatures' torture were gone as well. Tea sighed in relief. "Now that they're gone, I plan how I will kill those bastards and then Yami and Atemu will regret not being with me." Tea said. She looked in a mirror and her eyes widened. Her face looked distorted and gray. Her hair was grey and her eyes were black and void of life. Tea screamed a little and looked away. Tea breathes heavily before she clamed down. "It's just my imagination. Yami wouldn't have done that to me." Tea said. She looked back and saw the same image.

Tea screamed and her parents came running in. hearing Tea talking nonsense, they called a mental hospital, thinking that their daughter needed mental help.

* * *

Yami and Atemu unlocked the door to the Game Shop and walked in. Yami locked the door back.

"That went rather well." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's get upstairs to bed before someone finds us." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, and the two went upstairs.

Atemu walked into his room and nearly fell when he found Heba sitting on his bed.

"You're lucky that Leo didn't wake up and check in on all of us considering the fact that Tea made that threat." Heba said.

Atemu gulped. "What are you doing in here?' Atemu asked.

"I woke up and was about to drive myself crazy with all the possibilities of what Tea could have done to Yugi, so I came in here to see if I could talk to you, but you weren't here, and I found Yami gone, too. Where were you?" Heba asked.

"It's not going to do me any good to try and tell you not to worry about it, is it?" Atemu asked.

"No." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "We weren't satisfied with just ruining Tea's reputation, so Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and I went to Tea's house and tortured her a bit." Atemu said.

"Why ended up happening?" Heba asked.

"Yami cast a shadow spell. Tea will probably be insane before the morning." Atemu said.

Heba nodded.

"Are you angry?" Atemu asked.

"No. I don't know how anyone else will feel about this, but I don't care. She deserved it. She deserved worse." Heba said.

"The spell will last for as long as she lives. Unless Yami lifts it, Tea will remain in a mental institute for the rest of her life." Atemu said.

"I take it that Seto is going to make sure of that." Heba said.

"Yeah." Atemu replied.

Heba sighed. "I can't say I'm sorry because of what she did, but it doesn't change that there are people who are going to still think of me and Yugi as whores and all that." Heba said, leaning against the headboard of the bed with his knees drown up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees.

Atemu walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "I don't think that, Heba, and I'm sorry that I listened to her in the first place." Atemu said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Heba asked.

"Sure." Atemu replied.

"Before Tea started telling you that she saw me with people, did you believe those rumors?" Heba asked.

"No. I thought that Tea was our friend, so I thought that she was being honest. I should have known that her obsession with Yami was what caused that." Atemu said.

"She was a jealous woman. She wanted someone that she couldn't have, so she thought that she would make sure that Yugi and I never had the ones we wanted." Heba said.

"Yeah, and she won. She may be out of our lives for good, but she still won." Atemu said.

"No, she didn't. Tea just didn't want Yami. She wanted you, too. After she had one, she would move on to the other. Tea's goal was to get in bed with you two, but she never did manage that. She lost, Atemu." Heba said.

"Maybe in that aspect, she did lose, but she also managed to break us up, and she managed to break Yugi and Yami up, so she did win." Atemu said.

"No, she didn't. At least, not where we're concerned." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "I'll admit that trusting you right now isn't going to be easy. I can understand why you thought what you did, Atemu, and I would like to try again." Heba said.

"Only we're pretty much back where we started." Atemu said.

"It's up to you." Heba said.

"Well, I'd like to try again." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "But if this happens again, we're done." Heba said.

"I hope nothing like this happens again, but if it does, I'll listen to you, not anyone else, including a friend." Atemu replied.

Heba nodded.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba, who hugged him.

* * *

Hope that's a good enough revenge for you. Tea will be in a mental institution for teh rest of her life. And Heba and Atemu are back together.

The next chapter will have Yugi waking up.

R&R.


	6. Awakening

Chapter 6- Awakening

"Yami! Atemu! What the bloody hell did you two do last night?!" Leo's shout rang through the entire house.

Yami and Atemu both jumped, falling out of their beds and onto the floor before they all scrambled out of their rooms and dashed down the stairs to find a raging mad Leo pacing back and forth across the floor while Yuesei tried to calm him down.

Out of curiosity and fear, Kyla, Sayora, and Heba came downstairs to see what was going on.

"Um, did you, um, call us, Leo?" Atemu asked a little shakily.

Leo's blue eyes fell onto them. They were full of fury. "What the hell did you two do?!" Leo shouted.

Yami and Atemu jumped backwards, colliding with Heba and knocking him down as well as them.

"Leo, what are you raging about?" Kyla asked. She was a little afraid because she had never seen her brother this mad.

"This is what I'm angry about!" Leo said, pointing to the front page.

The headline read: **Local high school student Tea Gardner admitted to Mental Institution by Parents**.

"What the hell did you two do?!" Leo demanded.

"Um, well, you know how we got the truth out about tea to the entire school about what she did to Yugi and Heba?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Leo growled.

"Well, we weren't exactly satisfied. We thought that she still deserved a little more punishment, so with help from Marik, Bakura, and Seto, we went to Tea's house to give her a little more punishment." Atemu said.

"By sending her to a mental institution!" Leo demanded.

"Well, she would have hired someone to rape Yugi." Yami said defensively.

"Guys, did you here?!" Joey asked as he, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba came running in.

Leo glared. "You, you, and you. In here now." Leo said, pointing to Bakura, Marik, and Seto and then to the living room. He turned to Yami and Atemu and said, "You two, too."

All five did what they were told without question.

"What did I say? I told you five never to use your Shadow magic for ANY reason. What do you do? You go out and use it." Leo said.

"What does he mean?" Joey asked.

"They were the ones who caused Tea to go insane." Kyla explained.

"You did?" they all asked.

All five nodded guilty.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it." Bakura grumbled.

"That's not the point! I told you to never use it!" Leo shouted.

"Damn it, Leo! Look at all that bitch did! She lied to everyone! She called Yugi and Heba whores and lied about seeing them with other people! She tricked us all into believing them worse of them, and she destroyed our relationships with them! She hired a guy to have Yugi raped! There's no reason to defend her!" Yami shouted.

"I get that, Yami, but it's not an excuse!" Leo retorted.

"Leo, you remember how we speculated that Tea broke me and Heba because Heba could vouch for Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Leo said curtly.

"Well, we were wrong." Atemu said.

"The bitch was completely obsessed with Yami and Atemu! She had pictures of Yami and Atemu all over her wall, and she also had Heba and Yugi's pictures with promises of death to them. She wasn't just after Yami. She was after Atemu, too. She was either going to be a two-timer , or she was going to try to sleep with one of them, and once she did, she probably was planning to sleep with the other." Bakura said.

"Besides, we wouldn't have had to do it if she hadn't been so cruel to everyone. She was going to have both Yugi and Heba raped. She wouldn't have stopped, and just being in jail wouldn't have helped stop her." Marik said.

"Besides, we didn't hurt her much. Just a few bruises." Yami said.

"The Shadow creatures did most of the damage." Seto said.

"What do you mean?" Yuesei asked.

"We took her to the Shadow realm because she would have screamed for her parents to help her sorry ass, so we took things to the Shadow Realm where no one would want to help her. The Shadow creatures that are loyal to Yugi and me were the ones who took care of her, and you know that once we left the Shadow realm, the marks and pain were gone." Marik said.

"And what of her going insane?" Leo asked.

"Well, Tea values her looks more than anything. She thinks that every guy that looks at her wants to sleep with her, so we might have changed that." Yami said.

"You changed how she looked?" Mokuba asked, wide-eyed.

"No, Mokuba. Not exactly. All Yami did was place a spell on her. Every time Tea looks in a mirror, her looks will be like what her heart really is. While we see how she really looks, Tea sees herself as an ugly, contorted, old woman." Seto explained.

"Wow. That really killed her." Sayora said.

"What do you mean? Tea doesn't value her looks that much." Tristan said.

"She didn't let you guys know it, but Kyla and I sure did." Sayora said.

"Yes. Tea was always making sure she looked good, and she was always talking about how beautiful she was. Tea thought that she was the most beautiful person in the world." Kyla grimaced. "Honestly, I got sick of hearing tea talk about how beautiful she was and how no guy could resist her." Kyla said.

"Ha. You couldn't pay me enough to go out on a date with her much less sleep with her." Duke said.

"Well, that's what Tea though, so we did grow kind of sick of how she talked." Sayora said.

Leo sighed. "I'm still angry that you went against what I told you, but I do understand your reasons for doing it, and considering what Tea did and planned to do, I can let it go. This time. If you ever do something like this again, I can assure you that I will not be so lenient." Leo told them.

All five nodded in understanding.

"Well, we'd better go get ready for school." Kyla said.

Yami, Atemu, Kyla, and Sayora went back upstairs and got ready for school. When they got back downstairs, they found that Leo had gotten breakfast ready, and all the others were eating.

After they were finished, the group went on to school.

"Lover, I know that you're upset with them, but you and I both know they did the right thing. Tea would have never stopped what she was doing. She would have had Yugi, and it sounds like, Heba, too, raped. Going to jail wasn't going to stop her." Yuesei said.

"I know. I never would have believed that tea would have been like that. Than again, she's a woman who didn't like to lose at anything, and lust was one of the things she had never lost at until Yami and Atemu got together with Yugi and Heba." Yuesei said.

"You know, I have this feeling that Yugi's not going to happy with all this when he wake sup and finds out everything." Leo said.

"It would only give him reason to go back to Yami, knowing that Tea was behind it all." Yuesei said.

Leo shook his head. "Yuesei, if Yugi is anything like he was back in ancient Egypt, then believe me when I say that this won't be pretty." Leo said.

"You think that Yugi won't forgive Yami?" Yuesei asked.

"I think that Yugi won't forgive Yami as easily as they all think he will." Leo replied.

* * *

At school, everyone was talking about the fact that Tea was now in a mental institute.

"I can't say I'm surprised. The girl always seemed a little insane to me." one girl said.

"I know. All she ever thought about was sex anyway. She tried to get me to sleep with her, and she knew that I had a girlfriends. What a slut." a guy said.

"Slut's the word. Can you believe that she ruined two relationships just because she wanted Yami and Atemu. I know they're hot, but Heba and Yugi make such a good couple with them." a girl added.

"Yeah. I don't know what her problem is, but I wouldn't want to sleep with a guy that's gay. He'd just be thinking about another guy all the time." a different girl said.

"Just shows how demented the bitch is." another guy said.

From their spot at the Sakura tree, the group listened.

"Well, needless to say that Tea is thoroughly ruined by all of this." Duke said.

"After all that she did, I'd say that she deserved it." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. It wasn't news to the school that she's crazy or a slut." Tristan said.

"Well, trying to sleep with a guy that's got a girlfriend is kind of smutty when you think about it." Joey said.

"Or boyfriend. Whatever the case may be." Kyla said.

"Well, at least we know this is over." Seto said.

"Yeah, and we don't have to act like we like that bitch. I never liked her." Bakura said.

"That's because she always acted like a slut." Marik added.

"Well, if the shoe fits, then I guess she has to wear it." Malik said.

"You know, I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Gardner would think if they knew about their daughter's sexual reputations for sleeping with any guy she finds remotely attractive." Duke said, smirking.

"Okay. I don't think that is necessary." Heba said.

"Why not? She deserves it." Bakura said.

"Bakura, it's Tea that did all this, not her parents. There's no reason for us to torture her parents, too. Besides, Tea wasn't exactly discrete with her dates." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Sayora asked.

"Well, she'd blatantly say where her mother could hear her that she'd been with the guy." Heba said. He shrugged and said, "She didn't care if they knew, so they are already aware of it."

"That shows she didn't care who knew what she did." Ryou said.

"I know. It's just how Tea was." Heba said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." Yami said.

"Except for some people." Atemu said.

"What does that mean?" Seto asked.

"There are still some people that call me a whore. Mostly, I think it's the jealous girls who wish they were dating Atemu." Heba said.

"Not happening. I'm gay." Atemu said.

"I ignore it because I know the truth." Heba.

"I don't have that kind of forgiveness." Atemu said.

"Heba, why did it bother you before then?" Tristan asked.

"Because you guys were saying too." Heba said. He sighed and said, "When people you don't really know or care what they say about you say it, it doesn't really mean a thing. When people you care about say it, it hurts a lot more." Heba said.

"We're really sorry about that, Heba." Joey said.

"I know you are. Honestly, Tea's lies are what caused it all, and I know that." Heba said.

"Well, when Yugi wakes up, things will be back to normal." Ryou said.

"As long as he's not like he was back in ancient Egypt." Bakura muttered..

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked.

"Well, you all know that Yugi and were married back in ancient Egypt." Yami said.

They all nodded.

"Well, Yugi wasn't exactly so understanding then." Yami said.

"Meaning?" Mokuba prodded.

Seto rolled his eyes. "There was a harem girl named Teana there. She did what Tea did. She convinced Atemu and Yami that Heba and Yugi were cheating on them. It almost ended with Yugi and Heba being executed for it. However, an accident that almost killed Yugi and injured Heba brought the truth out. While Heba forgave Atemu easily, let's just say that Yugi wasn't merciful." Seto smirked. "I've never seen anyone hold such a grudge in my entire life. Both of them actually. You think Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and I have tempers. His temper was worse than all of ours put together." Seto said.

"To put it lightly, Yugi blasted him for believing a harem girl over him." Atemu said.

"Was it that bad?" Duke asked.

"Worse." Yami replied, grimacing at the unwelcome memory.

"Well, Yugi's different than that." Joey said.

"Joey, if you had your memories as Jono, you would know why. Yugi was like he is now. That was just something that caused him to snap. Yugi didn't forgive Yami for not believing him that easily." Atemu said.

"Crap." Joey said.

"Yeah." Seto agreed.

"Well, let's hope that Yugi will look at this as rationally as possible." Kyla said.

Yami looked down. 'No. He won't let it go that easily. Just like back in ancient Egypt, I am going to have to work hard to get back to the point that we were at. I just hope that Yugi will give me another chance.' Yami thought.

* * *

After school, the entire group went to the hospital to see Yugi. They found Solomon outside of the hospital room talking to a doctor. They stayed back until the doctor walked off.

"Grandpa, is everything okay?" Heba asked as they approached.

"Better than okay. Yugi has just woken up." Solomon said, a happy smile on his face.

"Really?" Heba asked excitedly.

Solomon nodded. "Why don't you go on in? He's been asking for you. Just so you know, he's a little disoriented." Solomon said.

Heba nodded and walked into the hospital room.

Solomon turned and said, "Can I assume Tea's condition was caused by you?"

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura's expressions were enough of a confirmation for him.

"We're sorry, Grandpa, but we just couldn't do anything else. She was bound and determined to have Yugi raped. Heba, too." Atemu said.

"I know. The police came and talked to me. They have that tape recording and the attempted rapist's confession. I do understand why you did that." Solomon said.

"So, you're not mad?" Yami asked.

"No. You had a good reason. Just don't do anything like this to anyone else without a good reason." Solomon said.

"We won't." the five promised.

"Good." Solomon said.

* * *

Heba walked onto the room to find Yugi had his eyes closed. He placed his hand on Yugi's and said, "Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him. "Brother." Yugi said.

Normally, Yugi didn't call Heba that, but was so happy to see Yugi awake, he didn't notice.

"I've been so worried about you, Yugi. You've been unconscious for almost a week." Heba said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"We were in an accident. I wasn't hurt that badly, but you were. We've all been worried about you." Heba said.

"Who's we?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Grandpa, of course. And then Atemu and Yami-" Heba didn't get any further.

"Don't mention them!" Yugi growled.

Heba looked at him in surprise. "I know you're upset with them, but you shouldn't be so rude about it." Heba said.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Yugi demanded. He didn't notice that the rest had walked into the room.

"Yugi, please. There's no need to be cruel." Heba said.

"Maybe we should leave." Atemu suggested.

His suggestion came too late.

Yugi saw them.

"What the hell are they doing in here/!" Yugi demanded.

Everyone was startled. Yugi wasn't one to use curse words.

"Yugi!" Solomon scolded.

"I don't want them around, Grandfather." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I know that we've done a great deal of wrong to you, and we are sorry." Joey said.

"Do you think a simple apology will change anything?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, please stop this. There's no need for this." Heba said.

"Brother, why do you defend them so?" Yugi asked.

Heba froze. This time, he heard the brother part and was confused. "What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"You know damn well what I mean?! I don't want them near me." Yugi hissed.

"Why did he call him brother?" Tristan asked.

"He is my brother. That's why I call him that." Yugi said a little less hostilely.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. Please, just listen to us." Yami said. This was vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"I will not." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you need to listen to them." Solomon said.

"After how they have treated us, why should I, Grandfather?" Yugi asked.

"Why are you acting like this?" Atemu asked.

"Why don't you just do what you said you would? You did say you'd have us executed for cheating. Find someone wife to have you. There's plenty who would love to. Try Teana. The slut would love it, Prince Atemu. You, too, Prince Yami." Yugi said.

* * *

Okay. Yugi's awake. I had to add in a twist, though.

You'll find out everything next chapter.

R&R.


	7. Prince

Okay. There's going to be some referances to ancient Egypt, so here's the name changes.

Shimon=Solomon

Isis=Ishizu

Seth=Seto

Eternias=Leo

Jono=Joey

Otogi=Duke

Hondo=Tristan

Teana=Tea

Yami, Atemu, Yugi, and Heba have the same names in ancient Egypt and the present.

* * *

Chapter 7- Past

The room grew silent.

Yugi's last statement had them all wondering what was going on.

All except a few.

"Yugi, why did you call them that?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked at Heba like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about, brother?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other. They knew that back in ancient Egypt, Yugi referred to Heba as brother more than his name.

"Why did you call Yami and Atemu prince?" Heba asked.

"Because if I called them what I really wanted to call them, the Pharaoh might have me killed." Yugi growled.

"Oh-no." Atemu muttered.

"What's up with you?" Duke asked.

"Everyone, out. Ishizu, you stay." Solomon said.

No one questioned it.

Solomon grabbed Atemu and said in a low whisper, "Call Leo and tell him to get here as soon as he can."

Atemu nodded and left.

Ishizu walked up to Yugi's bedside and said, "Are you all right, Prince Heba?"

Yugi looked up at her. "There's probably no reason to call me Prince, Isis. If Atemu has his way, we won't be around much longer." Yugi said.

Solomon sighed in frustration. 'Could this get any worse?' Solomon asked himself.

* * *

"What the hell is his problem?" Joey demanded.

Atemu pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Leo, I need you to get to the hospital fast." Atemu said.

"I'm on my way there now. What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Leo, Yugi woke up." Atemu said.

"He did? That's great." Leo said.

"Not so great. Leo, Yugi thinks that he's in ancient Egypt. I don't think he remembers in the modern day." Atemu said.

"What?!" Leo shouted.

"Get here, Leo." Atemu said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Leo said.

Atemu hung up.

"What do you mean Yugi thinks he's in ancient Egypt?" Kyla asked.

Yami sighed. "Yugi called me and Atemu prince. He would have no reason to in the present. He also mentioned Teana. Teana was the girl who spread the same lies that Tea did back in ancient Egypt. He thinks that's where he is." Yami explained.

"Hold on. So, does that mean that Yugi doesn't remember any of us?" Tristan asked.

"Well, he will, but not as who you are." Atemu said.

"What does that mean?" Duke asked.

Seto sighed. "You all know that back in ancient Egypt, I was the high priest, Seth, as well as Yami and Atemu's cousin." Seto said.

"Yeah." Duke said.

"Well, back in ancient Egypt, Joey was my husband, Jono. Duke, you were called Otogi and you were a guard. Tristan was also a guard named Hondo, and you two were lovers." Seto said.

"Sounds like a lot of what happened back in ancient Egypt is happening now." Kyla said.

"Yeah. The problem is that Yugi will refer to us by our names or titles from back in ancient Egypt." Atemu said.

"What about us? I mean, Kyla, Mokuba, Yuesei, and I were not around then." Sayora said.

"Be thankful. It means that until Yugi regains his memory, you'll be safe from his anger." Yami said.

"How do we explain all this, though?" Joey asked.

"That would be the point in calling Leo. He'll know what to do." Atemu replied.

A moment later, Leo and Yuesei arrived.

"All right. What exactly is going on?" Leo demanded.

"Well, Yugi woke up and apparently, all of his memory of the present day is gone, and all he does remember is our lives back in ancient Egypt." Atemu explained.

"And his memories seem to be around the time period that Teana caused all that trouble with her lies, and I don't think they extend to the point that he remembers forgiving us." Yami said.

"All right. I'll go in." Leo said and went into the room.

"Why will Yugi want to see Leo?" Mokuba asked.

"You all know that Leo's past self was called Eternias. Well, Eternias stood by Yugi and Heba the way that Leo stood by them now." Atemu explained.

* * *

Leo walked into the room and saw that Heba was sitting by Yugi with Solomon close behind Heba. Ishizu was sitting on Yugi's other side.

Yugi looked up and said, "Eternias."

"Good evening, Prince Yugi." Leo said.

Catching on to what Leo was up to, Heba said, "Is there anything that you need, Eternias?"

"Yes. I was hoping to speak to you both alone. Shimon. Isis. Would you be good enough to give us a few moments?" Leo asked, looking at Solomon and Ishizu.

"Of course, Eternias. We will leave you." Ishizu said. She stood up and, acting as if she was really Isis, bowed to Yugi and Heba before she left.

"Yugi, I will be outside as well." Solomon said.

"Isis. Grandfather." Yugi said.

Both turned to look at Yugi.

"I don't want them to come in." Yugi said.

They knew he was referring to Yami and Atemu.

"Of course, Prince. I apologize for allowing them in here in the first place given the situation." Ishizu said before she and Solomon left the room.

"Now, tell me what the problem is." Leo said, sitting in the place that Ishizu had vacated.

"Problem? The problem is that Prince Yami and Prince Atemu came in here like they did nothing wrong. I don't want them near me right now." Yugi said.

"I understand that. You know that Isis didn't mean to let them in here, Prince, but I do know that she will not let them in again." Leo said.

"Where am I? This is certainly not the palace." Yugi said.

Heba looked at Leo nervously. He wasn't sure how Leo was going to handle this one.

"Prince, there are things that I am going to tell you that you are going to have trouble believing, but please believe me when I say that this is the truth." Leo said.

"All right, Eternias. Go on." Yugi told him.

Leo nodded and started to tell Yugi about how they were in the modern world, not ancient Egypt.

* * *

As soon as Ishizu and Solomon stepped outside, there were questions being asked.

"What happened in there?" Marik demanded.

"Is Yugi all right?" Yami asked.

"What did he say?" Ryou asked.

"Please. Give us a chance to explain." Ishizu said.

The group grew quiet.

"All that happened is that Leo asked to speak with Yugi and Heba alone." Solomon said.

"What do you think he's going to tell him?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Solomon said.

"This really complicates everything." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that after this week of school, we're on a two week break." Sayora said.

Seto frowned. "I'm just wondering if when Yugi has him memory of ancient Egypt, will he keep them when he regains his memory of the present?" Seto said.

The room grew quiet.

Atemu turned to Ishizu and said, "Ishizu, do you know the answer this?"

"I cannot say for sure, but I believe that Yugi would keep his memories of ancient Egypt. Of course, I have no way of being sure of this." Ishizu said.

"We'll have to play this one by ear, then." Yuesei said.

"Great. The little runt is causing all kinds of trouble for us." Bakura grumbled.

"Yugi is not a runt, tomb robber." Yami growled.

"Well, he is causing trouble for us." Marik said.

"And we didn't cause trouble for him?" Sayora asked.

"She's right. With all that happened in these past few weeks, I think that we caused him a lot more trouble then he is causing us. After all, we could have controlled what we did, but Yugi didn't. This memory thing is the result of that car accident." Kyla said.

"Accident being the key word." Duke added.

* * *

Yugi looked at Leo like he had lost his mind. "Eternias, are you out of your mind?" Yugi asked.

"No, Prince. I am not." Leo answered.

"So, you're telling me that we are not in Egypt. We are in a place called Domino, Japan." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"And we are living in an age that is completely different from the way we lived in Egypt." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"There's no king, and we're not involved in any kind of dark shadow games or anything like that." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"And I am in this-" Yugi trialed off.

"Hospital." Heba put in.

"Hospital. I'm in this hospital because of an accident that caused me to be unconscious for almost a week." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"And Yami and Atemu are here as well." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"And a lie spread by a girl like Teana ended the relationships Heba and I had with them because she was jealous." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"And they believed her over us." Yugi said.

"Yes." Leo said.

Yugi shook his head. "Things haven't changed as all. They're still gullible and idiotic and untrusting." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please. I know that you don't like this, but don't talk about them like that." Yugi said.

"Brother, I'm sorry, but they didn't learn. You can't expect me to just let this go. You had the time. I haven't." Yugi said.

"There is one other thing, Prince." Leo said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Yami and Atemu live with us at the Moto household." Leo said.

"They what?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"They live there, so you'll be facing them on a day-to-day basis." Leo said.

"Great. I have to deal them all the time." Yugi said.

Heba looked at Leo, who shook his head.

They knew that this was going to be a lot harder than they thought it would be.

Leo reached out and took Yugi's hand. "I understand your reluctance to want to be around them. It is understandable, but please understand that in this day, they were told by someone they thought would never lie to them. They thought that they could trust her." Leo said.

"That's the point, Eternias. If Yami had really loved me, then he would have given me the chance to explain." Yugi said.

Heba looked at Leo and said, "He makes a valid point. They should have listened."

"I know, but they honestly didn't think that Tea would have lied to them." Leo said.

"I cannot accept that, Eternias. It still does not excuse the fact that they did not trust us. Nothing has changed." Yugi said.

"I understand,. Just please understand that they live in the same place as you, and the place is not big." Leo said.

"Eternias, as long as I do not have to talk to them, I will be fine. If they start something, I will not back down. If they leave me alone, I will leave them alone." Yugi said.

"All right. I will see that they know that. And, please call me Leo instead." Leo said.

"All right. I'll try to remember that." Yugi said.

"Excuse me. I will step out now." Leo said. He stood up and left the room.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked, taking Yugi's hand in his.

"I don't know. This is a lot to take in. This is a world that I know nothing about, brother. How can I live in a world that I do not understand?" Yugi asked.

"I'll help you, and I am certain that Kyla, Sayora, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Yuesei, and Grandpa will help as well." Heba said.

"Bakura? Marik? As in the tomb robbers?" Yugi asked, wide-eyed.

Heba nodded. "Like Atemu and Yami were sealed within the two Millennium Puzzles, Bakura's spirit was sealed in the Millennium Ring, and Marik was sealed in the Millennium Rod. Ryou is the holder of the Millennium Ring and Bakura's lover. Malik is the holder of the Millennium Rod and Marik's lover. They have them somewhat under control, although they like tormenting Yami and Atemu." Heba said.

"Let them." Yugi snapped.

"Yugi." Heba said.

"Sorry. Who are Kyla, Sayora, and Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Kyla is Leo's younger sister. Sayora is a friend who lives with us. Oh, and Yuesei is Leo's lover." Heba said.

"Lover?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Yuesei lives there, too." Heba said.

"Anything else I should know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Jono, Seth, Otogi, and Hondo have all been reincarnated. They are our friends." Heba said.

"Did the same thing happen as before?" Yugi asked.

Heba swallowed before he said, "Yes, it did."

"Then they were not true friends." Yugi said.

"In any case, they all look the same. Jono is now called Joey. Hondo is now called Tristan. Otogi is now called Duke. None of them remember life in ancient Egypt. Seth is now called Seto. Like Yami, Atemu, Leo, and Grandpa, he remembers our lives there." Heba said.

Yugi rubbed his head. "There is no way that I am going to be able to remember all of these names, or anything that I have been told." Yugi said.

Heba put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "You're not going to be alone in this."

Yugi nodded.

"Besides, maybe you'll remember your life before too long." Heba said.

"Yeah, and maybe Seth will actually make a humorous joke instead of his usual sarcastic remarks." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Okay. I admit that it's not going to be easy, but it's not like you're going to be dealing with this alone." Heba said.

* * *

"Well, Leo. What happened?" Solomon asked.

"Not much. I explained what I could about the present day." Leo said.

"Was that wise?" Ishizu asked.

"Considering the fact that when Yugi is released from the hospital he'll have to live in it, I didn't see where we had much choice." Leo said.

"What else did you tell him?" Atemu asked.

"Basic things. I think that the best thing for us to do is not tell him too many specific details about his life." Leo said.

"Would that include what we did?" Yami asked.

"No. I already told him." Leo said.

"How did he handle it?" Seto asked.

"Well, he's not too thrilled about having to live with the two of you." Leo said.

"That doesn't look good for any of you." Bakura said.

"He has accepted it, though. However, I would suggest that you two avoid him as much as possible. He doesn't want you to talk to him. Start something, even if it's just a simple thing, and we might have a fight on our hands. Until we can sort this out, please just stay away from him." Leo said.

"What about us?" Joey asked.

"Really, the only people Yugi won't care about having a round is me, Yuesei, Grandpa, Heba, Kyla, Sayora, Ryou, Malik, and Ishizu. The rest of you were back in ancient Egypt and believed Teana's lies as you believed Tea's lies. Back in ancient Egypt, Isis and I didn't believe them, which is why Yugi will let me and Ishizu near him. The rest didn't know him then, and since he doesn't have his present memories, had nothing against them." Leo said.

"I guess we have to do that." Atemu said.

"Yes. This is as much for Yugi's sake as it is ours. For now, we have to remember that the Yugi of ancient Egypt was rather temperamental and very good at holding a grudge. We have to keep a certain distance until he regains his memory." Leo told them.

They knew he was right.

This was going to be a long ordeal.

* * *

This what to get everyone to understand that Yugi is thinking he's in ancient Egypt, but he went through the same lies then, too.

The next chapter will be about some of the tension and Yugi's confusion about the modern day.

R&R.


	8. Tension

Chapter 8- Tension

"AHH!"

The scream brought Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, Sayora, Atemu, and Yami running into the kitchen.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Yugi shouted.

Heba had just turned off the blender. "Sorry, Yugi. I forgot that you're not used to these things." Heba said, blushing lightly.

"Brother, what is that things?" Yugi asked.

"Calm down, Yugi. It's just a blender. It's used the mix certain things together." Leo explained.

"I'll never get used to these things." Yugi muttered.

The phone rang, causing Yugi to jump.

"It's just the phone, Yugi." Kyla told him soothingly.

Yami left the room to answer the phone. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Yami. It's Joey." Joey said.

"Hi, Joey. What is it?" Yami asked.

"I was wondering how things were going with Yugi." Joey said.

"Not so good. Technology is a disaster for him." Yami said.

"Um, Yami. You and Atemu weren't much different when you first got your own bodies." Joey pointed out.

"I know that, Joey." Yami said.

"So, how are things with you and Yugi?" Joey said.

"I avoid him, and he leaves me alone." Yami replied.

"Come on, Yami. You have to try and talk to him." Joey said.

"Joey, I know that you don't remember this, but you gave me that same advice five thousand years ago, and Yugi hit me so hard that my jaw hurt for a week." Yami said.

"Was he that temperamental back in Egypt?" Joey asked.

"Worse. Trust me. This won't be easy." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Joey said.

"All right. Bye, Joey." Yami said before he hung up the phone. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Leo asked.

"Joey. He was just wondering how everything was." Yami answered.

Atemu, Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, Sayora, and Heba knew that meant he was checking up on Yugi.

Noticing Yugi's absence, Yami said, "Where's Yugi at, anyway?"

"He went upstairs. I think that he's had enough with technology." Sayora said.

Yami nodded.

"Well, we just have to deal with this until Yugi gets his memory back." Kyla said.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea when that will be." Leo reminded them.

"One can always hope that it will happen soon, Leo." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hope too much. I don't think that Yugi will be much help to us right now." Yuesei said.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi walked downstairs. He was figuring out a few basic technological advances. He entered the living room to find that Heba was on the couch with Atemu, kissing.

Neither noticed him.

Yugi cleared his throat.

The two jumped and turned to look at him.

"Um, Yugi, I can explain." Heba said.

"I take it that you have forgiven Atemu." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I have." Heba admitted.

"Then there's nothing to explain." Yugi said.

"You're not mad then." Atemu said.

"At Heba, no. I haven't forgiven you, but if Heba wants to be with you, then it's fine. He doesn't need my approval." Yugi said before walking out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Atemu said.

"At least he's not mad." Heba said.

"At you, at least. I guess I can't really blame Yugi for being upset, though. He remembers the past one, and I know that it was much worse back then than it is now." Atemu said.

"I really just hope that Yami stays away from him for awhile." Heba said.

"Yeah, or he might wind up with a broken jaw again." Atemu said.

"Yugi didn't break his jaw." Heba argued.

"Maybe, but Yami was in a lot of pain after Yugi punched him." Atemu said.

"Why didn't Yami have anything done to Yugi for that, anyway?" Heba asked.

"He was going to until Father made the point that he deserved considering he believed Teana over his own husband. Yami realized that he deserved what happened to him." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "I just wish that Yugi would let this go." Heba said.

"You know that he stayed angry with Yami for four months back in ancient Egypt. Yugi is not going to let this go considering he's the ancient Egyptian Yugi, not the present day one." Atemu said.

* * *

Unknown to them, Yugi heard the entire conversation.

'Would my present day self really forgive him so easily? He betrayed me. He degraded me. He belittled me. He hurt me.' Yugi thought.

Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Come on, Heba. Let's go for a walk." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba agreed.

Yugi heard them get up and leave the house.

Yugi clenched his fists. 'I can't forgive him just because everyone thinks that I should.' Yugi thought. He started upstairs, intent on going to his room.

Unfortunately, he was so upset that he didn't watch where he was going and walked straight into Yami, knocking them both down.

"Sorry." Yugi muttered before getting up.

Yami looked up at him, about to tell him not to worry about it when he saw the tears in Yugi's eyes. Yami stood up quickly and said, "Yugi, are you all right?"

"Of course I am." Yugi snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just asking because you're crying." Yami told him.

"I'm fine. I don't need you asking me things like that." Yugi said.

"I was just concerned. You don't need to snap at me." Yami said, growing angry.

"You didn't have a right to accuse me of sleeping with every person in the palace and calling me a whore, but you did." Yugi growled.

"I know that, and I'm sorry." Yami said.

"Not like it does a damn bit of good!" Yugi said.

"Why can't you just let of the past?' Yami asked.

"Because for me, it's not the past. It just happened, and apparently, in this time, you did the exact same thing!" Yugi said.

"Look. I admit that I was stupid to believe Teana and Tea over you, but I just didn't think." Yami said.

"Didn't think? Is that any reason to accuse me of being unfaithful and call me worthless and an unfit husband? Was than any reason to tell people that you were planning to end our marriage because of what that slut said? Was it any reason to tell me that you wished you had never married me?!" Yugi shouted.

Yami stepped back, startled.

The Yugi of Ancient Egypt could be a strong, stubborn jackass, but very few people ever saw him like that. But he never broke down and cried or anything like that.

It shocked Yami when he saw the tears that had started to stream down Yugi's face.

"Damn it! Just stay out of my life, Yami. You've done enough to it." Yugi said. He started to walk past Yami, but Yami grabbed Yugi by the arm.

"Yugi, what so wrong with you?' Yami asked.

"What's wrong? You believed Teana when she said that she saw me in bed with other men. You didn't even ask me if it was true. You just assumed it was because Teana was your perfect little friend who would never lie to you. You thought that she could do no wrong. You believed her over me! That's what's wrong! You made me out to be nothing more than slut. Teana was the one who was a slut. I never cheated on you, but you certainly didn't mind running to Teana's bed when you thought I had cheated." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"The entire palace knew, Yami. We all knew that you spent your nights with her. So don't act all innocent." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I really don't know what you're talking about. I was never with Teana." Yami said.

"Please don't pull that shit with me. I know you slept with her, Yami. Leave me alone. Just stay the hell away from me!" Yugi shouted before wrenching himself from Yami's grasp and storming to his room, slamming the door shut.

Yami was standing there stunned at what had just been said.

But he wasn't the only one.

Atemu and Heba had returned along with Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Ishizu Bakura, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Leo, and Yuesei.

"Yami." Atemu said.

Yami turned around to face his brother.

"What the hell was Yugi talking about?" Atemu asked.

"I don't have a clue, Atemu." Yami said.

"I think that accident messed with his memories a little." Joey said.

"Yeah. Everyone knew that you didn't like women, so there wasn't a chance that you would have slept with her." Seto said.

"I think that the accident did do a little more." Leo muttered.

"I think that we need to talk." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room, fuming. 'How dare he act like he cares now! I know better. That man couldn't wait for the chance to have sex with her. Trying to lie his way out of that.' Yugi thought.

He sat down on his bed before he slammed his fist down into the mattress.

'I can't believe him. Why would he think that he could just get away with having sex with that girl. I'm so sick of this.' Yugi thought.

He flopped down onto the bed with his face in the pillow as he started to cry even more.

'I kept my distance back then so that I could deal, but it's coming back. Why is it so hard to deal with the loss of someone?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

"Heba, you obviously know why Yugi said that, so start explaining." Seto said.

"From your reaction, Yami, I'm going to take the guess that you never slept with Teana, even when you and Yugi were split up." Heba said.

"NO! I never slept with Teana. Why the hell would you think that?!" Yami demanded.

"Because Teana told all the slaves and harem girls that after your "cheating, lying, whore of a husband" her words, not mine, cheated on you, that you immediately came to her and you slept with her. She said that you had slept with her every night since you decided to leave Yugi. She also said that you had told her that as soon as you got rid of Yugi that you would marry her." Heba said.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted.

Every person in the room jumped as they looked at him.

"That lying bitch! I never slept with her. I admit that I did go to her room, but that was only to talk to her. I thought that I could trust her." Yami seethed.

"Another example of why it was good that she was gotten rid of." Leo said.

"By the way, since I don't remember, what happened to Teana?" Joey asked.

"Well, you all know that Leo, or Eternias, stood by Yugi and Heba through that entire ordeal." Yami said.

The group nodded.

"Well, I wasn't the only one. Mahado, one of the high priests, also stood by them." Leo said.

"Oh, yeah." Bakura said.

"You knew?" Ryou asked.

"No. I knew Mahado. He was actually, the, uh, the one that I, um, stole the Millennium Ring from." Bakura said.

"Mahado wasn't the only one. Isis, Ishizu is her reincarnation, also stood by them. Anyway, Isis brought it to our father's attention that before anything could be done, an investigation of the alleged actions had to be performed. Teana made the mistake of naming people that she saw Yugi and Heba in bed with." Atemu said.

"Father had them brought to him to be questioned. In any case, with the use of the Millennium items, all six that Teana named were found innocent. In fact, not one of them had ever seen Yugi or Heba. It was decided that Yugi and Heba were innocent." Yami said.

"Because Teana had told the Pharaoh himself that she saw Yugi and Heba with them. Since they were innocent, Teana lied." Ishizu said.

"Was that serious?" Duke asked.

"Back in ancient Egypt, it was a crime to lie to the Pharaoh. Since we had proven that Teana lied, she was in trouble. Teana was brought before the Pharaoh and confronted with her lying. Teana, of course, tried to claim that she was innocent, but no one bought it. She'd been caught. It came out that Teana, like Tea, had started the lie that Heba and Yugi were cheating." Leo said.

"That got her into even more trouble. She told lies about royalty, which was an even greater crime. Teana was sentenced to death. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, Teana was sentenced to death." Yami said.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Tristan asked.

"Not me." Heba muttered.

"Heba, you never said that before." Atemu said.

"Atemu, that bitch constantly came around me and Heba calling us whores and worse, She was the worst one. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill her. When she started the rumors that she was sleeping with Yami, she would constantly taunt Yugi about the fact that she was sleeping with you. She'd say that you would be married to her, and that she would provide Yami with a child. She also said, as sickening as this thought is, that you said she was much better in bed than Yugi was." Heba said.

"It is a very good thing that I didn't know all this five thousand years ago." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"Because I would have killed that bitch myself had I known all this." Yami said.

"And the bad thing would be?" Atemu asked.

"Anyway, that's what Yugi was talking about. I don't know why he didn't confront you back then about it, but he didn't." Heba said.

"So, what now?" Tristan asked.

"I will go up and talk to Yugi." Heba said, getting up and heading upstairs.

"Sounds like Teana caused about as many problems as Tea." Joey said.

"You don' think that she said she was sleeping with you, did you, Yami?" Duke asked.

"No. The way the school is, one of us would have known. In Egypt, no one would have questioned because he was the Prince. No one said a word." Atemu said.

"So, what now? Sounds like talking to Yugi's going to be out for awhile." Tristan said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"We'll figure something out." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba found Yugi crying. "Yugi, it's okay." Heba said.

"No. It's not." Yugi said.

"Yugi, calm down. Yami never slept with Teana." Heba said.

"And you believe him?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I have all my memories. Yugi, Teana liked about us. She constantly said that we cheated on them. Yami never liked Teana in any kind of romantic way. She just did that in hopes of driving us away. Teana paid for her crimes with her life. Given she did cause problems that we wouldn't have had had she actually told the truth, but she still paid for it." Heba said.

"I don't know that I can go back to the way things were before with Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you can. You did before. Granted, it took you four months to even start talking to him, but you did, and you two had three wonderful children together." Heba said.

"We did?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Give it time, Yugi. You'll fix things with him, and you'll remember everything from this day, too." Heba said.

Yugi nodded, and Heba left.

Yugi lay down and started to think. 'I didn't spend those four months angry. I spent them grieving.' Yugi thought.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi, may I come in?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi recognized the voice and said, "Come in, Isis."

Ishizu opened the door and walked in. "Thank you, Yugi, but my name is Ishizu now." Ishizu said.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you need to talk to Yami." Ishizu said.

"I can't. I'm afraid I'll tell him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, he deserves the truth. Maybe it's five thousand years later, but I still think that he deserves to know the truth." Ishizu said.

"How can I tell him now? He's going to be upset." Yugi said, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but I think he'll understand. He's a lot more understanding, and you know that he loves you." Ishizu said.

"Can I really risk my heart again?" Yugi asked.

"That is for you to decide." Ishizu said. She got up and went to the door. "Think about it, Yugi. It nearly destroyed you back then. You deserve to be happy, and you know that it's with him that you want to be happy with. You will feel better" Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded.

The cell phone on the table suddenly rang.

Yugi jumped with a startled scream and went tumbling right off the bed at the loud music that played.

"Yugi, it's all right. It's just the cell phone." Ishizu said, going over to him.

Heba, Yami, Atemu, and the others barged in then.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

Heba noticed the cell phone and went to answer it. "Hello."

"Hi, Heba. How's Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"A little startled. You should have called my phone instead of Yugi's." Heba answered.

"Oops. Sorry." Mokuba said.

"It's fine. I'll call you back." Heba said and hung up.

"Calm down, Yugi. It was just the cell phone." Heba said.

"Why did they invent those Ra damned things?!" Yugi demanded.

"Well, it helps. If we're not here, we can always be reached." Atemu said.

"I still don't see the point in those things." Yugi said.

"You'll remember in time." Heba said.

Yami noticed the tears on Yugi's face. 'Yugi, I know what's hurting you, and I wish that you would talk to me about it. I want to help you.' Yami thought, feeling his own heart clench at Yugi's distress and the pain they both felt, even if Yugi didn't know it.

* * *

There's a little more about what happened in ancient Egypt. Also, Yami and Yugi both have a secret from ancient Egypt.

The next chapter will have some emotional drama in it.

R&R.


	9. Snap

Chapter 9- Snap

"This is getting downright ridiculous! Why the hell isn't Yugi getting his memory back?!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, calm down!" Leo said sharply.

Seto grabbed Joey by his arms and pulled Joey down onto the couch beside him. "Calm yourself, puppy." Seto said.

Joey glared at Seto, but kept quiet.

"Leo, why hasn't Yugi regained any memory, yet?" Yami asked.

"You're asking me that. Someone who didn't have any of his memory for five thousand years?" Leo asked.

"You know what I mean!" Yami snapped.

Leo sighed. "There can be any number of reasons. We already know that the accident Yugi and Heba were in was reminiscent of the one that they were in as children. It could be a defense mechanism to keep Yugi from suffering any ill effects of the memories. It could also be because Yugi doesn't want to remember." Leo said.

"Why wouldn't he want to remember?" Sayora asked.

"Do you think that the Yugi from ancient Egypt doesn't want to remember?" Tristan asked.

Yami gave Tristan a dirty glare.

"I know he was your husband in ancient Egypt, Yami, but it's just a question." Tristan said.

"And a valid one." Atemu added.

"I didn't mean it like that." Leo said.

"What did you mean, lover?" Yuesei asked.

"I meant that the Yugi of our time might not remember." Leo said.

"You lost us. The Yugi of our time doesn't seem to exist right now." Mokuba said.

"What I mean is that Yugi does have all of the memories of the present day in his mind. He just can't access those memories. On a subconscious level, Yugi does remember everything. Something is keeping Yugi from remembering, though." Leo said.

"Like what?" Duke asked.

"I don't have a clue. The only one who has that answer is Yugi." Leo said.

"What can we do?" Yami asked.

"The only thing that we can do, Yami, is wait. Yugi will remember in his own time. We just have to patient." Leo said.

"Leo, patience wasn't something that I was taught in Egypt." Yami said.

"Well, you're going to have to learn to be patient if you ever want to make things right with Yugi." Leo said.

"Why is Yugi so angry? The one from Egypt, I mean." Sayora said.

"Teana caused a lot of trouble for him. More than we even knew back then. In a way, Teana's a thousand times worse than Tea." Leo said.

"Well, both bitches got exactly what they deserve. Teana was put to death for her crimes, and tea is in a mental asylum, and will be for the rest of her life if I have anything to say about it." Seto said.

"How can you make sure about that?" Tristan asked.

Seto smirked. "You'd be surprised what a psychiatrist is willing to say about a patient for the right price." Seto said.

"You'd really do that?" Kyla asked.

"To keep her out of our lives, yes." Seto said.

"Leo, as far as Yugi goes, what do we do?" Atemu asked.

"There's not much that we can do. All we can do is wait and see what happens." Leo said.

* * *

"Damn it, Heba! Will you get off my back already?!" Yugi shouted.

"Maybe I wouldn't be on your back if you would stop being such a stubborn ass and actually try talking to Yami!" Heba shouted back.

"I'll deal with this in my own time in my own way! I don't need you telling me what I do or do not need to do!" Yugi growled.

"Well, someone has to tell you, and since you're obviously not listening to anyone else, I have to tell you!" Heba yelled.

"I don't need to be told that I need to do something! I don't need to do anything that involves him!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, stop being stubborn!" Heba said.

"Heba, leave me alone!" Yugi said.

"Maybe I will when you start acting like you have a heart!" Heba said.

"I'll deal with this when I damn well please, so stop pressuring me to do something that I don't want to do!" Yugi shouted.

"The Yugi of this time wouldn't be this damn stubborn!" Heba said.

"That's the point! I am not the Yugi of this time. I am from five thousand years in the past. I don't understand this world. I don't really belong here." Yugi said.

"Is that why you're acting like an ass?" Heba asked.

Yugi glared at him. "No. I have my reasons." Yugi said.

"Well, what the hell are they?!" Heba demanded.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Yugi said.

"Damn it, Yugi! You're on the verge of driving Yami away, and he might not be willing to take you back when you do regain your memories of the present day, and that might make things even harder for you then." Heba said.

"Heba, will you stop reminding me that I have another set of memories in a time that I don't even remember." Yugi said.

"How else am I going to get you to think about the possible consequences of your actions?" Heba asked.

"Heba, there is more to all this than you know, and I don't like being forced into trying to do something that I am just not ready to do." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you are close to losing every friend that you have." Heba said.

"Friends? They weren't friends when they believed that bitch over us. They weren't friends when they made us out to be whores and cheaters. They weren't friends when they ridiculed us and ignored us. They weren't friends when they thought that we had betrayed our husbands, both of whom pretty much said that they were going to divorce us and then have us put to death." Yugi said.

"Yugi, none of that happened. Things changed. They found out the truth and-" Heba was cut off.

"That's not the point, Heba! The point is that they didn't even try to listen to us. They didn't give us the time of day. They believed that lying slut instead of us. Wasn't it in our vows that we would listen to each other. That alone says that they didn't honor them." Yugi said.

"Yugi, for Ra's sake, stop being stubborn and listen. You did end up forgiving Yami and you had three children together." Heba said.

"You've already told me this." Yugi snapped.

"And I'll say it as many times as I need to to get you to see that acting like this is not going to help matters at all." Heba said.

Yugi glared at him. "Just because you forgave Atemu doesn't mean that I have forgiven Yami, and it doesn't mean that I have to." Yugi said.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Heba asked.

"I have my reasons." Yugi snapped before he left the room.

Heba followed Yugi downstairs.

When the two got downstairs, they found that all the others were down there with surprised looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you two shouting about?" Joey asked.

"That's not your concern, Jono." Yugi said.

"You don't have to be so hateful, Yugi." Seto reprimanded.

"Just stay out of this, Seth. It's not your concern, either." Yugi said.

"Why are you so angry?" Atemu asked.

"Do the words cheating, divorce, and death mean anything to you, Atemu?" Yugi growled.

"Damn it, Yugi! I've already told you that that's in the past." Heba said.

"It's in your past, Heba. Not mine." Yugi said.

"What's your deal?" Leo asked.

"I want people to stop trying to force me to do something that I don't want to do right now." Yugi said.

"Geez. You don't have to get so upset over all this." Tristan said.

Yugi glared. "Oh, shut up!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, knock it off." Atemu said.

"No. Because I am sick of this. I am sick of having to deal with you people. After everything that you put me through, do you honestly think that I really want to be around people who think I'd actually cheat on my husband just because a bitch said that I did." Yugi said.

"That's in the past, so why don't you just let it go?!" Joey shouted.

"Can you honestly tell me that you didn't act the same way in this time when the exact same bitch decided to tell the exact same lie for the exact same reason?" Yugi asked.

There was silence because everyone knew that they couldn't say they had acted any differently.

"I thought so. Things didn't change in five thousand years. That little bitch had you all wrapped around her little finger to the point that not one of you would listen to a damn word we said." Yugi shook his head. "You thought that we cheated just because she said so. She's not a true friend, considering all that she did." Yugi said.

"Yugi, they didn't know, so please, just let this go." Heba pleaded.

Yugi turned to him. "Just because you have forgiven them for what they put us through doesn't mean that I have." Yugi said.

"The Yugi of this time would have." Joey muttered.

"Jono, I am not the Yugi of this time. My time was in ancient Egypt. Our personalities have differed some, so get off my damn back!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, this is ridiculous. We're trying to help you here." Duke said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want your help." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that is enough. Your being more cruel than you were five thousand years ago." Heba said.

Yugi turned. "Cruel? Let me tell you what is cruel, Heba. Teana was cruel when she decided that she would lie about us and say that we were sleeping with other men. Atemu and Yami were cruel when they said that we were worthless and that they wished they had never married us. Jono, Seth, Hondo, and Otogi were cruel when they called us whores and constantly berated us for cheating on such wonderful people. Teana was cruel when she constantly threw in my face that she was supposedly sleeping with Yami and that she would be married to him and have his children. Teana was cruel when she paid off that assassin to rape me when she realized that Yami would never be with her. Teana was cruel when she had people cause the north wall to collapse on top of us." By now, Yugi had tears streaming down his face although only Heba could see the tears. "Teana was cruel when she tried to have us killed. Teana was cruel when she caused me to lose-" Yugi cut off abruptly, realizing that he was about to say the one thing that he never wanted to have to say ever.

"Lose what?" Kyla asked.

"None of your damn business!" Yugi shouted before he turned and pushed through the entire group and ran out the door.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"Let him go! Le him get killed!" Joey said.

"Puppy!" Seto scolded.

"What?! Why the hell should I care?!" Joey asked.

"Maybe because he's upset right now, and all he said was the truth." Bakura said.

"He's right. After all, Teana and all of you did do all that back in Egypt. Maybe you don't remember, but that is what he remembers." Bakura said.

"I think that you're all forgetting that Yugi had more done to him that Heba. It sounds like Teana tried to have Yugi raped in ancient Egypt just like Tea tried to have Yugi raped here." Ryou said.

"That doesn't give him the right to talk about us like that." Tristan said.

"Tristan, he is upset. You need to give Yugi space, which is something no one has really been giving him lately." Yuesei said.

"We've been crowding him?" Sayora asked.

"The ones he has no problem with, yes." Yuesei said.

Leo sighed. "I guess we need to give him a little space." Leo said.

Yami looked back at the door. 'Yugi, I wish you would just talk to me. I don't like the fact that you're making yourself suffer alone.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi ran until he reached the park although he wasn't real sure of where he was. He finally stopped and sat down on a bench. He buried his face in his hands and cried. 'Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can't I just be alone so that I can grieve? Why does everyone have to come at me like that? Why can't they just realize that I am not the Yugi that they want me to be?' Yugi asked himself.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked up and saw that Ishizu was standing next to him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "How did you fine me?"

Ishizu tapped the Millennium Necklace around her neck and said, "It showed me where you were."

Yugi nodded. He didn't have the strength to argue with Ishizu right then.

Ishizu sat down and said, "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm sick of this. I wish that they would all just leave me alone and let me sort out my own feelings instead of trying to force me to forgive them when I don't think I can right now." Yugi said.

Ishizu rubbed Yugi's back gently. "I understand. I know that they can be rather pushy when they want something. I'm afraid that they are thinking along the lines of what they think the present day version of you would do instead of what the ancient Egyptian version of you would do." Ishizu said.

"I am not the Yugi that they want me to be so I cannot act as he would. I wish that they would understand that I cannot be him." Yugi said.

"I know. It's hard for them to understand." Ishizu said.

"You know, I thought that maybe they wouldn't have believed Teana's reincarnation's lies, knowing what Teana had done, but it didn't seem to help. They still believed her over us. Nothing changed." Yugi said.

"I know. They were blinded by friendship. They were certain that she wouldn't have lied to them, Yugi." Ishizu said.

"What did you think?" Yugi asked.

"Honestly, I thought Yami and Atemu were fools for believing her. I knew that neither one of you would have done something like that to either one of them. I also felt that Tea had lied to suit her own needs as Teana did in the past." Ishizu said.

"I want to forgive them, but I don't know that I can." Yugi said.

"Do not go any faster in sorting your feelings than you feel that you can." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded. "I also almost told them what happened as a result of that collapse." Yugi said.

"You almost told them?" Ishizu asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "Heba told me not to be so cruel, and I started saying how cruel they had all been to us. When I talked about how Teana made the wall collapse, I almost said it." Yugi said.

"Tell Yami, Yugi. As much as it hurts, you need to tell him." Ishizu said.

"I don't know that I can." Yugi said.

"You should try. Yugi, keeping this quiet is not helping, as it did not help in ancient Egypt." Ishizu said.

Yugi let out a sigh. "All right. I'll think about telling them." Yugi said.

* * *

"What north wall was he talking about?" Mokuba asked.

Atemu sighed. "The accident that we told you almost killed Yugi and hurt Heba was the collapse of one of the north walls. Heba and Yugi were around that wall and were caught in the collapse." Atemu said.

"It was found out that several of the palace servants did that, thinking that they were helping by getting rid of the "whores" as they put it. Anyway, when they found out that it was a lie and that Teana had lied, they instantly turned Teana as the one who hired them to do it." Seto said.

"So, she was put to death for lying to the Pharaoh, telling lies of the Royal family, for hiring the man who tried to rape Yugi, and for attempting to have Yugi and Heba killed." Atemu said.

"Damn! She really did stop at nothing." Duke said.

"Yes, and she paid the price, too." Yami said.

"So that's what Yugi mean, but what did he lose because of it?" Kyla asked.

"Not sure. Yugi never mentioned anything." Atemu said. He turned to Heba and said, "Did he tell you?"

Heba shook his head. "No, but Ishizu might know." Heba replied.

"Why would Sister know?" Malik asked.

"Because during the time after the collapse and when Yugi finally forgave Yami, Yugi spent a great deal of time with Mahado and Isis. Ishizu remembers her life as Isis, so she'd probably know." Heba said.

"You can forget that." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"One thing about Isis was that if she was asked not to say something, she wouldn't. Even if the Pharaoh himself has asked, she wouldn't say out of loyalty." Leo explained.

"That was one of the things that everyone in the palace admired about her. Isis' was willing to die to keep their secrets, and that's what made her so valuable to the council." Yami said.

"And since Ishizu holds that same trait, asking her about it is pointless." Marik said.

"Exactly." Leo said.

"What do we do?" Kyla asked.

"Give Yugi space like he wants." Leo said.

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi returned to the house to find that it was empty. 'At least I don't have to deal with them right now.' Yugi thought.

He walked upstairs and went to his room. He was startled to find Yami in the room.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami jumped from where he sat on the bed and ended up falling head first to the floor. "Ow." Yami said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to be in here. I just thought I'd come in here a minute." Yami said.

"Why were you in here?" Yugi asked.

"Remembering how things were before I messed them up." Yami said.

"Which time? This one or Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Both." Yami answered before starting to leave.

Yugi felt his heart wrench painfully. He wanted so bad just to tell Yami to stay and that it would be okay and that he forgave him.

But he couldn't. It was too easy. He felt that it was saying that Yami had the right to do that to him and he'll just always take him back no matter how much he hurt him.

Yami stopped at the doorway and turned back to look at Yugi, who had his back to him. "Yugi, for what it's worth, I am sorry for everything that happened." Yami said. He turned to leave the room.

"Yami, wait."

* * *

I know Yugi's a bit out of character here, but I need him to be a little angry. Also showing that people don't jsut get over things. Plus, it's an insight to how Yugi was back in ancient Egypt.

The next chapter will have a lot of emotion in it with Yugi and Yami talking. You'll also find out what the big secret is.

Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating Melting the Ice. This chapter is giving me a bit of trouble. I'll try to get it updated soon.

R&R.


	10. Confession

Chapter 10- Confession

"Yami, wait."

Yami stopped walking and turned back to face Yugi.

Yugi still had his back to Yami.

"Yes, Yugi. What is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a deep breath before he turned around to face Yami. "I- want, no, I need to talk to you." Yugi said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

Yugi let out a sigh. "There's a lot that I want to talk to you about." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed. He shut the door and walked back over to where Yugi was.

Yugi sat down on the bed, and Yami sat down in the chair.

Yugi took a breath and said, "Why did you believe Teana, Yami?" Yugi said.

"I honestly thought that she was telling me the truth. I had known Teana for years, and I thought that she was my friend. I thought that she would always tell me the truth. I didn't think that she would lie to me about something that was so serious." Yami said.

"But you didn't even listen to me, Yami. You didn't give me the chance to tell my side." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, and you have no idea how much I regret that. I know that I should have listened to you. I know that I should have given you the chance to explain. I just was angry. After hearing what Teana said, I was angry. I thought that she was telling me the truth, and I just didn't think rationally. Atemu didn't, either. We were wrong not to listen to you." Yami said.

"What made you think that I would do something that despicable? You remember how I was at the start of the relationship." Yugi said.

"I remember. You were really self-conscious and didn't particularly like me seeing you naked." Yami said.

"Why would I want anyone else to see me like that when it took me almost year to get comfortable with you seeing me? Besides, you know that I was always honest with you. I had no reason to lie." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. Deep down, I knew that you hadn't betrayed me, but I couldn't bring myself to face that reality. I couldn't being myself to admit that I was wrong to believe Teana, and I couldn't admit that I was wrong." Yami said.

"You always did have a good bit of pride." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and it's what almost cost me everything." Yami said. He sighed and said, "When Father decided to talk to the men that Teana has claimed she's seen you and Heba with, Atemu and I both thought that he had planned to punish those men. When he started to question them, it became clear that none of the men had even been near you. Many of them already had relationships with people. It was then that Isis told us that she believed Teana had lied. Isis had always known of Teana's lust for power and her infatuation with me. Isis explained to Father that it was Teana that started those rumors about you two, and Isis also said that it was her belief that Teana had lied in hopes of having me for herself. When Father had brought Teana to the throne room, she had this smug look in her eyes. I guess she thought that Father wanted to reward her for exposing you two. I'll never forget how she tried to lie." Yami said.

~Flashback~

_Teana walked into the throne room, looking very happy. 'I know that the Pharaoh wants to thank me for exposing those runts. Maybe I'll even get to marry Yami!' Teana thought excitedly. Teana kneeled and said, "You called for me, my Pharaoh."_

_Teana, why did you lie to me and my Court?" Aknankanon demanded._

_Teana looked up, obviously surprised. "My pharaoh, I have never lied to you." Teana said._

_"Bring them in." Aknankanon ordered._

_The door to the throne room opened, and guards walked in with several men._

_Teana looked back and her eyes widened in fear. 'What are all of them doing here?! They shouldn't be here. They should be dead by now.' Teana thought._

_"Teana, you told my sons, my Court, and me that you saw Prince Yugi and Prince Heba with those men. They have been thoroughly questioned, and we know without a doubt that not one of them have ever been with them. You told us that you saw them with the Princes. Explain yourself." Aknankanon demanded._

_Teana looked back. "I assure you that I saw those whores with-"_

_"ENOUGH! If you speak of them in such a disrespectful way, I will have you whipped!" Aknankanon said._

_Teana cringed in fear. "I did see them with those men. I swear it." Teana said._

_"No, Teana. You did not. You have lied to us all." Atemu said._

_"No. I did see them." Teana insisted._

_"No, Teana. Aknaudin used the power of the Millennium Eye when the men were questioned. They spoke the truth." Yami said._

_"They never betrayed either of their husbands. You lied." Aknaudin said._

_"No! I did see them! They betrayed them. They slept with them!" Teana cried._

_"SILENCE! You were given the chance to be honest, but you still lie. You are under arrest, Teana, for high treason in lying to me, my sons, and my Court, and for speaking blasphemy of my sons-in-law." Aknankanon said._

_Guards grabbed Teana._

_"NO! I did nothing wrong!" Teana cried._

_"You are also charged with hiring an assassin and allowing him into my palace so that he could rape Prince Yugi. He was caught and admitted that you hired him. Thankfully, you failed to have that done." Aknankanon said._

_Teana turned her eyes to Atemu and Yami. She had hoped that they would come to her defense, but she saw the anger, hatred, and disgust in their eyes, and she knew that they would not help her. She knew that Atemu and Yami knew the truth. She knew that she would be punished. 'At least they will be dead.' Teana thought. _

_The doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Jono ran in._

_"Jono, what is the meaning of this?!" Aknankanon demanded._

_"Pharaoh, there were servants who caused the north wall to collapse. Prince Yugi and Prince Heba were caught in the collapse. They were both injured and are in the healing chambers." Jono said quickly. He spoke fast, but everyone understood what they said._

_Isis ran from the room toward the healing chambers, knowing her skills were needed then._

_"Take her to the dungeons. She is not to be released unless I give any further instructions." Aknankanon ordered, pointing to Teana._

_The guards dragged a screaming Teana out of the throne room._

_Everyone else ran out of the throne room toward the healing chambers._

~Flashback~

"So, Teana still tried to deny it despite the fact that there was overwhelming proof that she had lied." Yugi said.

"Yes, she did. Teana didn't think that we would check into it, so she thought that it would be safe to say a few names. That backfired entirely since it became her undoing." Yami said.

"I was out of it for awhile after the wall collapsed. I know that Teana was already executed when I woke up again." Yugi said.

"I know. After Father had been told that you two were alive, he asked what happened to all of the servants that had been responsible for the wall collapsing. Once he heard they were being guarded, he went and faced them. Turns out, Teana had paid them to do it. That was the last straw for Father. It took Father and the Council five minutes to decide that Teana would die fro her actions. Her sentence was carried out the next day after it was publicly made known what all of her offences were." Yami said.

"So, she was humiliated before she was executed." Yugi said.

"That was the law. Teana's family left Egypt after that since their family was also humiliated be what she did." Yami said.

"After she was executed, what did you think? About us?" Yugi said.

"I was thinking about how much of a fool I was for letting Teana lead me to believe that you would do something like that. I knew that you would never have betrayed me, but that didn't stop me from thinking it and I hurt you in one of the worst ways possible. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. What's worse if that I let the exact same thing happen in this time, despite the fact that I knew Teana had lied in the past. I knew that Tea was Teana's reincarnation, but I thought that maybe she had changed, and it was that belief that allowed me to do the exact same thing to you again. I never thought that I would be that stupid again." Yami said.

"You wanted to believe that her reincarnation was better than Teana had been. What gets to me is the fact that you didn't even give us the chance to explain." Yugi said.

"Chalk it up to stupidity. Yugi, there is no real excuse for what I have done. Any reason that I said would just be trying to justify what I did, and there is nothing that can justify what I did." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He took a deep breath and said, "Yami, there's something that I need to tell you. About what happened back in Egypt." "Yugi, you don't need to tell me anything." Yami said.

"Yes, I do. It's something that I should have told you back then. I didn't, and at the time, I thought that it was the right thing to do, but I need to tell you now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, whatever it was, it's five thousand years in the past, so there is no reason for you to tell me anything." Yami said.

"Yami, to me, it was just recently. Even if I did have all my memories of Egypt, I would feel like it was more recent than you do." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. If you feel that it's that important to you, then go ahead." Yami said.

"Yami, I was pregnant back then." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. We had three children together." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami. I-I was pregnant during the time that we were separated because of Teana's lies." Yugi said.

Yami was about to say something, but Yugi continued.

"I had just found out the day that you started yelling at me because of what Teana said. I was going to tell you, but when you accused me of cheating on you and basically called me a whore, I knew that I couldn't tell. You would have said that the baby was one of the other men that I had slept with." Yugi said. He took a deep breath.

"Yugi, you don't have to-" Yami started.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami. I need to tell you all this. Please, let me finish." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"I had to keep it a secret. Isis knew, of course, but after everything that happened, she agreed not to tell anyone. I couldn't handle it alone, so I eventually told Mahado since he was also supportive of my and Heba during that time. I didn't tell Heba. I knew that he would have blurted out the truth. Besides, he had enough to deal with." Yugi said. He took another breath. "I was about five months pregnant. No one except Isis and Mahado knew. At the time, I wasn't really showing. I just looked like I might have gained a little weight. That was what I was telling everyone. That I was just gaining weight." Yugi had to stop and compose himself. "When Teana had that wall collapse on me and Heba, the collapse-it-it-" Yugi found it hard to say the last part.

"Yugi, listen, I-" Yami started.

"Yami, because of that collapse, I lost the baby. Isis and Mahado agreed never to tell anyone." Yugi said, getting up and starting to pace.

"Yugi, please, just calm down. You don't have to do all of this." Yami said.

"Don't you get it! We lost our daughter because of her!" Yugi said angrily, tears streaming down his face. "Teana caused us to lose our daughter! I wasn't angry with you those four months that I distanced myself from you. I was grieving! I wanted to keep you at a distance so that you would never find out what happened. I didn't want you to know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, listen, I-" Yami tried.

"I didn't want anyone to know! I didn't want your parents to know that they lost their granddaughter. I didn't want Atemu and Heba to know that they lost their niece. I didn't want Eternias and Seth to know that they lost their cousin. I didn't want you to know that you lost your daughter!" Yugi said.

Emotionally drained, Yugi collapsed to the floor, still crying.

His heart wrenching painfully at seeing Yugi on the floor, sobbing, Yami quickly got up from the chair and ran over to where Yugi was crying. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into hug.

Instinctively, Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest and held onto him as he continued to cry.

"Shh. It's okay, Yugi. It's okay." Yami said in a soothing voice. He gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, knowing that it was soothing to Yugi and usually helped him to calm down.

Slowly, Yugi started to calm down. He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, Yami. I should have told you, but at the time, I thought that the best thing I could do was make sure that you never knew what happened. I thought you all would have been better off never knowing than having to grieve over her loss." Yugi said. He was still crying and had his face turned away from Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi with sympathy and took Yugi's hand in his chin, turning Yugi's head to face him. "Yugi, I knew. I knew five thousand years ago." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Bu-but how?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Mahado. Even though he knew you didn't want me to know, he told me. He thought that I had a right to know." Yami said.

"W-when did he tell you?" Yugi asked.

"He told me a few weeks after you lost the baby. He was worried about your health, and that's why he didn't tell me until then. He told me that you had been pregnant with my daughter and that you lost the baby as a result of the collapsed wall." Yami said.

"You never s-said anything, though." Yugi said.

"No, I didn't. Mahado also told me why you didn't tell anyone. You didn't want anyone else to have to suffer. I understood that. I told my parents, Atemu, and Heba. We all agreed that it would never be known outside all of us." Yami said.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Yugi asked.

Yami wiped the tears from Yugi's face. "Yugi, Isis and Mahado told me about how much trouble you were having dealing with it. I knew telling you that we all knew would only open those wounds again, and I didn't want you to have to suffer again." Yami said.

"Did Isis say anything to you?" Yugi asked.

"No. Isis never knew that I knew the truth. We promised Mahado that we would never tell you he told us." Yami said.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I thought it would be easier if you never knew." Yugi said.

"I understand. I'm not angry. Honestly, I would have killed Teana myself for what she caused if she had not already been executed." Yami said.

"I know I should have told you, but-" Yugi was cut off when Yami placed a finger against Yugi's lips.

"Yugi, don't. I'm not angry. I understand." Yami said.

Yugi didn't say anything more. He just wrapped his arms around Yami.

Yami hugged him back, resting his chin on Yugi's head.

They remained in each other's embrace for quite some time.

"Yami." Yugi said softly.

"Hmm." Yami replied, not moving.

"I never believed her." Yugi said.

"Believed who about what?" Yami asked, moving back a little so that he could look at Yugi's face.

"Teana about when she said that you two were sleeping together. I never believed her when she said that." Yugi explained.

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"You don't like women. I remember that look you got when Seth and Atemu were teasing you about sleeping with a harem girl. You looked like you wanted to puke at the mere thought of sleeping with a woman." Yugi said.

"That's how I still feel." Yami said.

"Yami, why did you believe her over me? You know I wouldn't have lied to you." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I don't know why I did that, but I do regret it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami could tell that Yugi was very drained and tired from his emotional distress. He picked Yugi up into his arms, startling the boy.

"Yami, what-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, you're tired, and so am I. We're both drained and need to rest." Yami said.

"Oh. I guess we are." Yugi agreed as Yami set him on the bed.

Yami turned to leave, but Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami by the wrist.

Yami turned back to him.

"Yami, could you stay here with me?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and lay down beside Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, who curled up into Yami's arms. The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Atemu, do you think that Yugi will be able to forgive Yami?" Heba asked.

"He did five thousand years ago. I just hope that he gets memory back soon." Atemu said.

"You know that part of the reason he's like this is because of the baby." Heba said softly.

"I know, Heba. I know." Atemu said.

"I think that I should check on Yugi." Heba said. He opened the door to Yugi's room and was surprised at what he saw. "Atemu, look." Heba said.

Atemu looked and saw what Heba saw.

Yugi and Yami were laying on Yugi's bed together with their arms wrapped around each other, sound asleep.

"I guess they worked everything out." Atemu said.

"Or reached an understanding at least." Heba said.

Heba closed the door back, leaving Yugi and Yami to sleep for awhile.

"Come on. Let's leave them be." Atemu said, taking Heba's hand in his.

Heba nodded and let Atemu lead him back downstairs.

* * *

Yugi and Yami are on good terms again. Congradualtions to everyone who figured out what the secret it. I must be becoming a little predictable.

The next chapter might be the last. I'm not quite sure yet.

R&R.


	11. Remember

Chapter 11- Remember

Yami was the first one to wake up the next morning. He was slightly groggy and wondered why he wasn't in his own room. Glancing down, Yami realized that Yugi was fast asleep in his arms. Yami then remembered the conversation that he and Yugi had had the night before. Yami sighed and sat up, being careful not to disturb Yugi. Climbing out of the bed, Yami left the room and went to his room, grabbing some clean clothes and going to take a shower.

When Yami got downstairs, he found that everyone was there.

"Sleep well?" Atemu asked.

One look at his brother told Yami that Atemu had seen him and Yugi sleeping together.

"Knock it off." Yami said. He looked around and could see the looks on their faces.

They knew.

"Who told them?" Yami growled.

"Before you go off, we thought that they had a right to know." Heba said.

"A right to know? That was something that was really just between me and Yugi. You didn't have a right to tell them about all that." Yami said, being careful not to yell so that he didn't wake Yugi wake up.

"Yami, we really didn't know. We didn't realize that Yugi was carrying something so upsetting on his shoulders." Duke said.

Yami sighed. "I know that you didn't know, but it doesn't change the fact you shouldn't have been told." Yami said.

"I'm guessing that Yugi talked with you about it last night." Ishizu said.

"Yeah. He told me even though it was unnecessary." Yami said, sitting down.

"Did Yugi losing that baby have anything to do with why Yugi distanced himself so much from you?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't angry. He was grieving. After Mahado told me, I understood and decided that I would give Yugi the space that he needed." Yami said.

"It's sad when you think about it." Sayora said.

"And infuriating when we know that he wouldn't have lost that baby had Teana not been such a bitch and try to have him killed." Seto growled.

"There's nothing that we can do about it now." Atemu said.

"You think that Yugi will be okay?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. It seems like just telling me helped him. I think that this might be something that takes a little bit to get used to." Yami said.

"Well, what should we do now?" Tristan asked.

"There's not much that we can do until Yugi gets his memory of the present day back." Leo said.

"When do you think that will be?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, or even years." Leo said.

"Oh, great. We'll have to deal with the Prince of Egypt for that long." Bakura groaned.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"He's right. We'll have to deal with the ancient Egyptian version of Yugi until he does regain his memories of the present day." Atemu said. Noticing the glare that Yami was giving him, Atemu quickly added, "Not that that's a bad thing."

"Well, we will just need to wait and see what ends up happening." Yuesei said.

There were sounds of footsteps on the stairs and a few moments later, Yugi walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Yugi." Heba said.

"Morning." Yugi replied, rubbing his head.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked.

"Headache." Yugi replied.

Kyla got up and got two aspirin and a glass of water. She handed them to Yugi and said, "Here. These should help."

"Thank you." Yugi said, taking the pills.

"So, what should we do today?" Joey asked.

"Well, we could always go to the arcade." Tristan said.

"We do that all the time." Sayora said.

"We also shop all the time." Duke shot back.

"We do not shop all the time." Kyla protested.

"Please. You always want to go shopping." Seto said.

"Actually, that was Tea who always wanted to go shopping, but since she's not around anymore, we're not going to be shopping 24/7 like she wanted to." Kyla said.

"What happened to tea?" Yugi asked, still rubbing his head.

"Please don't mention her name again." Yami growled.

"Let's just say that the lying bitch is somewhere that she will never bother us again." Joey said.

"Of course she won't since she's in a mental institution in another country." Seto said.

"How did manage that one?" Atemu asked.

Seto smirked. "Just one of the perks of being a rich, powerful, and influential businessman." Seto said.

"What exactly happened to her?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, Yami just put a little shadow spell on her that made her go insane." Marik said, smirking.

"Yami, I thought that we talked about this. You said that you wouldn't do that to anyone else." Yugi said.

"Well, this was a- what did you say?" Yami asked.

"I told you that I thought that you said you wouldn't do that again." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you know where you are?" Leo asked, noticing exactly what Yami had.

"Yes, I do, Leo. I'm at home." Yugi said, finally looking at them. He looked at Yami and said, "We had a very long talk about this and you promised me after you got your own body that you would not use your Shadow magic to do this to people more."

"Yugi, you have your memory back!" Heba exclaimed.

"Wh-" Yugi didn't finish his question as Heba grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"This is fantastic!"

"Finally!"

"At least we don't have to put up with the Prince anymore."

"Glad to have you back!"

"We're really glad that you finally remember!"

Yugi tried to take in everything that everyone was saying, but he just having a hard time doing that. "Hold on! What are you all talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you remember that day when we were coming home from our parents' grave?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, you know that we were in a car accident." Heba ventured.

"It's fuzzy, but yes." Yugi answered.

"Well, in the accident, you hit your head. When you came out of the coma, you had lost your memory of Japan. You thought that you were back in ancient Egypt when you were married to Yami and I was married to Atemu during the time that Teana caused all that trouble." Heba said.

"That explains it." Yugi muttered.

"Explains what?" Atemu asked.

"Your headache. Your memories came back and your confused because you are trying to deal with the memories of two lives." Leo said.

"Yeah. I'm kinda confused." Yugi said.

"It'll change." Seto told him.

"How do you know?" Joey asked.

"I know, puppy, because I had the exact same problem when I regained my memories." Seto answered.

"He's right. I went through the same thing, and I'm sure that Ishizu did, too." Leo said.

Ishizu nodded. "Indeed, I did. Don't worry, Yugi. If you give it a little time, I am certain that you will be able to sort everything out." Ishizu said.

"Great. Until then, I have to put up with a killer headache." Yugi said.

"At least that is resolved." Malik said.

"I don't get it. Why did his memories come back overnight?" Joey asked.

"Good question." Tristan said.

"Maybe the answer is clearer than any of us think it is." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"Well, Yugi's memories came back last night after Yugi and Yami talked. Maybe Yugi just needed to tell Yami the truth and when he did, it allowed him to remember his life here." Leo said.

"He needed to say what he did not say five thousand years ago." Ishizu said.

"Exactly." Leo said.

"My head is killing me, and if I try to figure out what you two are talking about, it's going to hurt even worse, so someone will just have to explain all this to me later." Yugi said.

"We'll tell you everything." Atemu told him.

"So, who's up for going out?" Duke asked.

"I think I am going to stay here. My head is hurting enough as it is." Yugi said.

"I think that I'll stay here, too." Yami said.

"I think we'll all go see a movie." Leo said, standing up.

Getting the hint, Atemu grabbed Heba and said, "Yeah. We'll see you two alter. Bye."

Atemu and Leo pretty much forced everyone to leave.

"Well, that was odd." Yami said.

"This is confusing." Yugi said.

* * *

"What the hell has possessed you two?!" Bakura shouted.

"Nothing has possessed us, Bakura. Yugi and Yami still need time to work things out." Leo said.

"They already did." Kyla said.

"No. I think Yugi and Yami just talked about losing their daughter five thousand years ago. They need to talk about what happens with them now." Atemu said.

"So that's why you suggested we go see a movie. It's give them a few hours alone." Heba said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope everything is fine when we get home." Leo said.

"What do you think will happen?" Marik asked.

"One, Yugi and Yami decide to work things out. Two, they don't. Three, we go home to a bloodbath." Leo said.

"I'd rather it be the first one." Atemu said.

"So would I." Leo agreed.

"Well, let's go see what movie we're going to watch." Yuesei said.

"What are we going to see?" Mokuba asked.

Seto groaned. "Great. Another long argument." Seto said.

* * *

Yugi had gone into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.

"Are you sure that you're all right, Yugi?" Yami asked, standing in the doorway.

"I guess. I'll feel a lot better when I am able to sort out what belongs in what time." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you think that we can talk for a moment?" Yami said.

Yugi sat up and turned to face him. "I guess." Yugi answered.

Yami walked over and sat down beside Yugi. "Yugi, before you find out from anyone else, you should know that Leo, Yuesei, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Kyla, Sayora, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Tristan, and Duke know about us losing that baby back in ancient Egypt." Yami said.

It took Yugi a moment to remember what he had said, but when he realized, he stiffened. Yugi turned to Yami and said, "Did you tell them?"

Yami shook his head. "You know that I told my parents, Atemu, and Heba back in ancient Egypt. Well, they told everyone about it." Yami explained.

"Why would they do that?" Yugi asked.

"They thought that they should know why you had been acting the way that you have. I didn't even know until this morning when they told me that they had told them." Yami said.

Yugi buried his face in his hands. "This is not what I wanted." Yugi said.

"Why is it so bad that they know?" Yami asked.

"I don't need them looking at me with pity every time that they look at me." Yugi said.

"They won't. Yugi, they're not going to act like that all the time. In time, it'll pass." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said. He looked at Yami and said, "One other things, Yami."

"What's that?" Yami asked, looking down at him.

"If you ever accuse me of cheating on you again, if you ever call me a whore again, and if you ever believe someone else without asking me about everything first, I swear that I am going to kill you." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "I get it, Yugi. I won't-wait! Does that mean that you're going to give me another chance?" Yami asked, looking down at Yugi.

"Yes. We're going to have to take it slow again, though." Yugi said.

"I know, and I get that. We'll go slow." Yami agreed.

"By the way, what happened with Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you were still in a coma, and we found out about all the shit that she had pulled in order to split us all up." Yami said.

"What all did she do?" Yugi asked.

"She started the rumors that you and Heba were cheating on me and Atemu. Then, when that didn't work. She started telling me and Atemu that she saw you two with other people. We confronted you two, and you know how that ended up. After that accident, Tea told us that she had started those lies. We really blew up. Grandpa told us about your parents and that that was why you two were disappearing. We told Tea to tell the truth, but she didn't. At school, she told everyone that you and Heba were trying to have sex with people in that taxi when that accident happened. We tricked her into saying that she had lied about everything where the cheerleaders heard her. It didn't take long for her to be made out to be a lair. Everyone at school turned against her quickly. She also hired that guy that tried to rape you." Yami said.

Yugi turned and looked at him, wide-eyed. "She what?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "She did that. Anyway, she said that she would still have you raped. We went to see you in the hospital. That night, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu, and I went to Tea's house that night. We found out that she was obsessed with Atemu, too. She had pictures of both of us all over her room." Yami said.

"In other words, she planned to sleep with one of you and then she would sleep with the other one." Yugi said.

"Pretty much. Anyway, we let the Shadow creatures torment her. We heard her thoughts. She planned to have you and Heba both raped to get back at us. The spell that I cast on her was that every time she looked in the mirror, her appearance would take on what her heart was like. You know how she was absorbed with her looks." Yami said.

"And it drove her insane." Yugi said.

"Yeah. In the end, Seto got her in an mental institution in another country. The guy who tried to rape you told the police that she did that. Seto also had a recording of Tea admitting that she was the one that hired that guy, so she would have gone to jail, but we needed something that would stop her from trying to do anything else. So, we did all that we did." Yami said.

"I'm guessing that the spell will last for the rest of Tea's life." Yami said.

"Yes, it will." Yami agreed.

Yugi sighed and leaned against Yami. "She really was Teana's reincarnation." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but she deserved what Teana did, but I thought that might be a little suspicious." Yami said.

"She won't be able to bother us anymore." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Yami realized that Yugi had fallen asleep.

'I guess that headache's making it hard for him. I'm just glad that we're okay.' Yami thought. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and lay down on the couch with him before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the group that lived in the Moto house gathered downstairs for breakfast.

"What to do today?" Kyla said more to herself.

"I have work from school that I need to take care of." Yugi said.

"Well, what do you know." Leo said.

"What's that?" Grandpa asked.

"According to this article, a mental patient in an institute in South America committed suicide. Says that she had been there only a few weeks, but the doctors had labeled her high risk for suicide. They couldn't get to her in time." Leo said.

"What's so important about that?" Yami asked.

"It was Tea Gardner." Leo said.

"Really?" Heba asked, surprised.

Leo nodded.

"Well, I guess she couldn't take the thought of being ugly for the rest of her life." Atemu said.

"Well, at least she can't hurt any of us or anyone else now." Yugi said.

"No. She can't." Yami agreed.

* * *

~Ten Years Later~

"Stop running in the house!" Yugi yelled.

"Sorry, Daddy." two small voices called.

Yugi shook his head.

There was crying from a crib.

Yugi walked over and picked up the crying boy. "Shh. It's all right." Yugi said, cradling, the child.

There were sounds of footsteps on the stairs before two children ran in.

Helana Moto, Yugi and Yami's oldest daughter, was five. She had long, tri-colored hair with straight, blonde bangs. She had amethyst eyes.

Mitsu Moto, Yugi and Yami's other daughter, was four years old and had hair like her sister's, but had crimson eyes like Yami.

Atrin Moto, Yugi and Yami's son, was only a month old. He had tri-colored hair and one amethyst eye and one crimson eye.

"What are you up to?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. We were just playing, Daddy." Helana said.

"Is anyone here?" a voice called.

"In the living room, Heba." Yugi called.

Heba walked in with a girl and boy.

The boy's name was Hasan Moto. He was six years old and looked exactly like Atemu.

The girl was May Moto. She was three years old and had tri-colored hair like Helana and Mitsu. She also had amethyst eyes.

"Can we go play?" Helana asked.

"Sure. Just behave." Yugi said.

All four children ran upstairs.

"how's today been?" Heba asked.

"Tiring." Yugi replied, sitting down.

"How's Yami been?" Heba asked.

"A mother hen." Yugi replied.

"Well, you did have a little trouble with this pregnancy. He has ever right to be worried." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi answered.

The door opened a few moments later, and Atemu and Yami entered the room.

"Where are the others?" Yami asked.

A loud crash upstairs gave the answer.

"We'll take care of it." Atemu said, and the two went upstairs.

"Are you glad that we stayed with them?" Heba asked.

"You know I am. Yami and I haven't had major problems since then. Plus, we have three beautiful children." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Heba agreed.

* * *

After taking care of the four kids, Atemu and Yami headed back downstairs.

"I am really glad that Yugi and Heba gave us another chance after what happened when we were in high school." Atemu said.

"I know. I'm not sure I could have handled it otherwise." Yami said.

"Well, we both have families now, and there's nothing to stop us from being happy now." Atemu said.

* * *

The entire group met for a picnic. Everyone brought their families.

"This is great. It's always nice to see everyone." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It's fun to see how all the kids have changed." Heba agreed.

"Well, none of us could be happier. That much I do know." Yugi said.

"Things always seem to work out for the best." Yami said.

The two couples kissed each other, a sign that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.

Until Atrin's crying interrupted them.

**THE END**

* * *

That's the end of the story. I hope you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

R&R.


End file.
